Married Project
by astia morichan
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto menjalani sebuah pernikahan. Tapi pernikahan itu tak berjalan dengan lancar karena rasa dendam Hinata pada Naruto. Akankah Hinata bisa mencintai Naruto? ' "Jadi siapa itu Shion?" / Dia adalah gadis yang kurindukan selama enam tahun terakhir ini Hinata-chan. Aku sangat merindukannya-ttebayo Chap 5 UP! Completed Warning Inside!
1. Married?

**Married project**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! TYPOO, OOC , DONT LIKE DONT READ, ETC !**

**Naruto Namikaze X Hinata Hyuuga**

**a/n: Fanfict lama yang sudah di edit abis-abisan**

**Astia Morichan Present for NHL ^^**

**EnJOY**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

oOo

.

Menunggu jam istirahat itu adalah hal yang paling di tunggu oleh seluruh siswa di Konoha High School. Bisa berbincang dan bergosip bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini terasa sulit bagi gadis bersurai indigo ini- Hyuuga Hinata, mendapat piket membersihkan kelas setelah pelajaran tata boga selesai. Dengan terpaksa, 10 menit waktu istirahatnya Hinata korbankan untuk piketnya. Padahal Hinata sudah berjanji tidak akan melewatkan jam makan siangnya bersama temannya.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga," Hinata menghela nafas panjang saat tugas piketnya selesai. Hinata menyimpan kembali sapu, yang bertengger manis di tangannya ketempat semula. Kemudian gadis itu melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu yang bertengger di tangannya. Amethysnya membulat saat melihat jarum panjang yang menunjukan waktu itu. Sial! Bahkan sebentar lagi bel masuk untuk pelajaran selanjutnya akan berbunyi.

"Mungkin masih ada waktu untuk makan bento bersama Sakura." Hinata pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan pergi menuju kantin dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan langkah panjangnya, sambil menenteng bento yang Ia buat sendiri tadi pagi. Akhirnya Hinata sampai di kantin dalam waktu lima menit. Kantin ini benar-benar penuh. Hinata bahkan harus memicingkan amethysnya untuk mencari teman-temannya.

Hinata tersenyum ketika amethysya menemukan Sakura dan yang lainnya tengah berbincang-bincang di sudut kantin yang menghubungkan mereka dengan jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan basket. Dengan langkah seribu, Ia pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"M-maaf, a-aku terlambat." Hinata membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena terlambat datang.

"Daijoubu, duduklah Hina-chan." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Hinata, dan mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk dan memakan bentonya. Sakura, dan Ino pun masih asyik menghabiskan bento mereka masing-masing.

"Ha'i," Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata pun mulai duduk dan membuka kotak bentonya. "Itadakimasu." Hinata memasukan ikan salmon ke dalam mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Hei, kalian tahu? A-aku semakin terpesona saja melihat Sai-ku." Wajah gadis bersurai pirang itu merona saat menyebutkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali, Pig." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, sambil menyesap parfait coklat kesukaannya. Sementara Ino memberenggut kesal, karena Sakura mengacuhkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ketentram yang ada di kantin itu Konoha lenyap, berganti dengan keributan yang memekakan telinga. Ah- Kebiasan buruk. Selalu saja seperti ini jika orang-orang itu datang, dan mengganggu ketenangan. Sungguh. Hinata membenci keberadaan mereka.

"Kyaaa Naruto-Kun! Gaara-Kun! Saii-Kun!" Teriakan dari para Siswi Konoha mulai menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Bahkan penjaga kantin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah jika kejadian ini terjadi. Mereka selalu menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas, agar telinga mereka baik-baik saja.

Entah itu gadis, ataupun pria yang belok semua berteriak ketika 'Ice Prince Konoha' disekitar histeris, bagaikan melihat Dewa Olympus turun dari Surga. Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, dan Sai. Mereka bertiga adalah pangeran Konoha High School. Tiga pemuda berparas tampan, berotak jenius, dan jangan lupakan orang tua mereka adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Konoha High School. Jadi tentu saja banyak siswi yang ingin menjad pacar mereka, atau hanya menjadi pasangan dalam one night stand saja. Sungguh. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Eh,, Untuk apa Naruto-kun kesini?" Sakura berseru girang. Gadis bersurai pink itu, memang fans Naruto sejak lama. Ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"S-sudah jelas mereka kesini untuk makan Sakura-chan." Enggan menanggapi keributan itu, Hinata kembali asyik memakan karage buatannya yang sudah Ia hias sedemikian rupa.

"Ya ampun jantungku seaakan berhenti melihat Sai disini." Ino kembali memekik senang, saatmelihat ketiga pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Sungguh. Dewi Fortuna benar-benar baik padanya.

"Hina-chan, kau selalu saja dingin pada Naruto. Kau tahu dia itu tampan." Sakura memangku dagunya. Manik emerlandnya masih asyik menatap wajah tampan Naruto dari tempat duduknya.

"Tolong. J-jangan membahas tentang Naruto." Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang sekarang, karena Sakura mengingatkannya tentang Naruto.

"Mereka kemari!" Pekik Sakura yang sudah salah tingkah. Melihat Naruto, Sai, Gaara sudah mendekat menuju sudut kantin. Teriakan memekakan itu semakin terdengar jelas bagi Hinata. Karena Ino dan Sakura ikut berteriak. Sahabatnya itu, bagaikan melihat Idol yang mereka sukai saat melihat ketiga pemuda itu. Sungguh. Hinata tidak mengerti. Jimat dan guna-guna apa yang di pakai ketiga pemuda itu sehingga semua orang tergila-gila pada mereka?

**Trakk**

Suara meja yang di ketuk dengan pelan itu terdengar dengan jelas. Jari-jari panjang milik Naruto menari indah di depan kotak bento milik Hinata. Hinata jengah dengan tingkah pemuda ini. Ingin rasanya Hinata menendang Naruto ke negri antah berantah sekarang! Dengan enggan, Hinata mendongak ke arahnya. Manik amethysnya menatap tajam Naruto yang sekarang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku harap kau bisa patuh padaku kali ini." Naruto duduk dengan gaya kasual di depan Hinata. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sepotong sosis di kotak bento Hinata. Lalu melahapnya pelan.

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku Namikaze-san?" Tanya Hinata sarkatik dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Urat perempatan sudah muncul di alisnya karena Naruto berani mengganggu acara makannya, sungguh Hinata masih ingin melahap bento nya. Kandas sudah mood Hinata untuk kembali menikmati makan siangnya ini.

"Tentu, Ikut denganku Hinata-sama." Menyeringai pelan, sebelum Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menjauh dari kantin. Meninggalkan Sakura, Ino dan jangan lupakan tentang fans Naruto yang berteriak Histeris melihat kejadian itu.

"Dasar Naruto." Sai dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangkat bahu acuh, saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang semakin menjadi.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Le-lepaskan, Naruto-kun!" Hinata mulai berontak, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Nihil. Usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Cengkraman Naruto malah semakin mengerat jika Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Naruto menarik Hinata menuju area parkiran. Dimana mobil lamborgini hitam milik Naruto terparkir disana.

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Hinata. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mulai membuka pintu mobilnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata agar Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam. Enggan mengikuti perintah dari Naruto yang seenaknya seperti ini.

"Masuklah." Suara sarat akan perintah mutlak itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Naruto? Tasku masih ada di kelas, aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Jangan khawatir Hinata-chan. Tasmu sudah ada di dalam mobil ku. Sekarang masuklah, aku tak mau mendengar penolakan apapun darimu."Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata, agar gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Voila. Gadis itu sudah terduduk manis di samping kemudi, dengan wajah yang di tekuk saat Naruto memasangkan seatbelt pada tubuhnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto." Melirik sinis pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ketika Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat tersanjung atas ucapanmu."Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Membelah jalanan yang cukup sepi, karena ini masih jam kerja. Ia harus segera membawa Hinata ke mansionnya. Oka-sannya benar-benar tidak sabaran. Padahal wanita bersurai merah itu baru saja pulang dari liburannya di Korea.

.

oOo

.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit, untuk Naruto agar sampai di mansion megah kebanggannya. Mansion berasitektur bagaikan sebuah istana yang kental dengan gaya Barat, juga Jepang terbentang dengan jelas di hadapan Hinata sudah turun dari mobil milik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau membawaku ke mansionmu?" Tanya Hinata Heran. Karena tidak biasanya Ia diundang secara khusus oleh Naruto ke Mansionnya. Kecuali jika itu permintaan Kushina-sama. Sudah lama sekali memang Hinata tidak berkunjung kesini. Sebenarnya Hinata betah tinggal di mansion ini. Tapi satu yang menganggunya. Naruto!

"Okaa-san menunggumu Hinata-chan. Ia merindukanmu." Naruto membuka pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto di sambut dengan hangat oleh beberapa maid yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Naruto tersenyum hangat pada mereka, dan membalas sapaannya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke arah ruang tamu. Diikuti Hinata yang mengekor dari belakang.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna coklat itu. Merenggangkan tubuhnya, sebelum menghela nafas lelah. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan, sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa itu.

**Tapp Tapp**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Hinata sangat berharap jika Kushina Obaa-san yang datang. Sungguh, Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama diam disini. Ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

"Hina-chan. Okaerinasai!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik dengan surai merah, segera menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ah- Kushina benar-benar merindukan Hinata.

"Ha'i Obaa-san." Hinata membalas pelukan Kushina. Ia pun sangat merindukan Kushina. Hinata sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai pengganti Ibunya. Sosok hangat Kushina, selalu mengingatkannya pada Hikari.

"Jangan panggil aku Obaa-san. Apa kau lupa, Hina-chan? Panggil aku Okaa-san. Kau harus membiasakan diri Hinata." Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya di wajahnya. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Ha'i Okaa-san. Ehmm Okaa-san. A-ada apa memanggilku?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajah penasaran miliknya. Sementara Kushina kini menyeringai bahagia di hadapannya.

"Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto." Kushina tersenyum senang ketika mengumumkan pernyataan pernikahan mendadak Hinata dan Naruto. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto masih mencerna apa yang diucapkan Kushina. Manik keduanya membulat mendengar pengumuman konyol yang di lontarkan wanita bersurai merah itu.

"A-apa?" Naruto dan Hinata berseru kencang mendengarnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Okaa-san semakin ingin menikahkan kalian berdua hari ini juga." Kushina menangkup kedua pipinya, dan tersenyum senang menatap kecocokan Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku dan Hinata masih sekolah Okaa-san," Ucap Naruto mencoba megulur waktu pernikahannya. Jujur saja, Naruto masih ingat bahwa Hinata memang sangat membencinya. Dan tentu saja Hinata sudah mengetahui perjodohan ini sejak Hiashi meninggal. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya kelak.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_**Gadis kecil bersurai indigo itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sampai Gadis itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh isakan tangis yang menggema di ruangan itu. Gadis kecil itu dengan ragu mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Langkahnya seakan tertahan untuk membuka pintu bercat putih di hadapannya. Tapi Ia harus masuk sekarang juga! Dengan ragu, tangan mungil yang sekarang gemetaran itu terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu di hadapanya. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Manik amethysnya membulat melihat pemandangan di hadpannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat itu juga.**_

_**Disana terbaring seorang Pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari gadis kecil itu-Hinata. Hinata kecil mendekat kearah Hiashi dengan langkah gontai. Airmatanya mulai membasahi pipi chubbynya. Isakan tangis itu terdengar pilu.**_

"_**Hiks,, O-otou-san jangan pergi, hikss.. J-jangan tinggalkan Hi-hina. Hiksss.." Hinata memeluk Hiashi dengan erat. Sambil menangis meraung-raung. Wajah gadis kecil itu sudah memerah. Nafasnya tersendat karena isakannya. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap menangis dengan kencang. Tidak peduli jika oksigen akan sulit masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Hinata tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menangis, melihat keadaan mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.**_

"_**Daijobu, O-otousan baik-baik saja, Hina-chan jangan menangis. Uhukk," Hiashi terbatuk pelan. Kini tangannya terulut untuk mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, dengan kasih sayang. Menenangkan putri sulungnya itu agar berhenti menangis.**_

_**Tittt Titt**_

_**Suara dari mesin terdengar dengan jelas. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berseru panik sekarang.**_

"_**Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Detak jantung Hiashi-sama melemah. Cepat panggil Dokter!" Teriak Kushina panik saat melihat garis tak beraturan yang akan berubah menjadi lurus di mesin pengontrol itu. Kushina menangis, sambil membawa Hinata pada pelukannya.**_

_**Dokter pun datang dengan cepat, dan memeriksa keadaan Hiashi. Manik amethys Hinata membulat tak percaya menatap ngeri pada para Dokter yang terlihat sangat serius untuk memompa kembali jantung ayahnya agar berdetak dengan normal.**_

_**Tubuh Hinata membatu. Kushina yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah. Hanya ini yang bisa Ia lakukan. Dengan penuh kasing sayang Kushina terus membelai rambut Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Hinata yang melihat kondisi ayahnya kian parah semakin terisak. Satu-satunya yang Hinata punya adalah ayahnya seorang. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya meninggalkannya dengan Hanabi di dunia ini.**_

"_**Otou-san, Hinata mohon bertahan lah." isak Hinata sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hiashi.**_

_**"Hinata berjanjilah kau akan menikah dengan Naruto nanti. Ayah mohon, Naruto lah yang akan menjagamu nanti. Otou-san akan selalu melihat mu dengan Naruto," Dengan suara tersendat Hiashi berucap. Mengabaikan peringatan dari dokter agar tidak berbicara.**_

"_**T-tidak, aku tidak mau. Naruto yang menyebabkan Otou-san seperti ini " Sanggah Hinata mencoba menolak permintaan ayahnya.**_

"_**Jangan membencinya, Hinata. Naruto tidak salah apapun. Penuhi permintaan terakhir Otou-san. Wakatta?" Suara Hiashi semakin lemah. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju. Tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.**_

"_**B-bagus lah, Otou-san padamu Hinata. J-jaga Hanabi-chan." Detik itu pula mata Hiashi pun tertutup untuk selamanya.**_

_**Sejak kejadian itu Hinata mulai membenci Naruto. Hiashi menolong Naruto yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Tapi pada akhirnya Hiashi lah yang celaka. Hinata benar-benar membenci Naruto. Sejak kejadian itu pula Hinata di titipkan pada keluarga Namikaze. Tapi setelah Ia mulai SMA Hinata memutuskan keluar dari Mansion megah Namikaze itu. Menyewa sebuah apartemen, beserta dengan Hanabi. Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Namikaze lebih dari ini.**_

.

oOo

.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk termenung, di taman belakang yang berada di mansion megah milik Keluarga Namikaze. Ia duduk di bawah pohon besar, sambil memeluk lututnya yang bergetar saat mengingat kejadian yang ingin Ia lupakan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Otou-san? Aku membencinya. Dia yang membuatku kehilangan mu. Aku benci padanya." Ucap Hinata lirih, sambil Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut nya, untuk menyembunyikan isak tangis yang sedari tadi Ia tahan.

**Tapp Tappp**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dimana Hinata berada saat ini. Hinata masih tidak menyadari, siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata masih menangis terisak. Mengabaikan semua eksistensi makhluk hidup lainya. Hinata hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

"Maaf, ini semua salah ku." Suara baritone yang sangat Hinata kenal itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hinata kini mulai menghapus air matanya kasar, sambil menatap penuh benci pada pemuda berkulit tan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, itu semua salah mu Naruto-kun. Kalau saja kau mati tertabrak saat itu. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu. Dan Otou-san ku akan hidup sampai sekarang." Hinata mulai menangis tak karuan, memukul dada bidang Naruto dengan kesal. Membiarkan kelemahannya terlihat di hadapan Naruto sekarang.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku yang mati." Naruto mendekap Hinata erat, berharap pelukannya bisa mengurangi rasa kekecewaan yang ada dalam benak Hinata. Jujur, Naruto sangat amat mencintai gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya, saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Hinata menangis karenanya.

"Seharusnya kau yang mati. Hiks,, hiks,, N-naruto-kun. K-kau, b-bukan Otou-san ku." Tangisan Hinata semakin pecah. Ketika Naruto mulai mengeratkan peluknnya. Mengusap lembut punggungnya. Membuat gadis itu semakin mengencangkan tangisannya.

"Aku bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini jika kau mau."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jika aku membatalkannya Otou-san akan kecewa padaku." Kini Hinata hanya bisa diam, menikmati kehangatan yang di salurkan Naruto yang tengah memeluknya ini. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan hangat yang di bawa oleh Naruto membuat darahnya berdesir aneh.

.

oOo

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang besok?" Tanya Sai yang masih asyik memainkan joystick, sambil tetap fokus pada layar LCD yang menampilkan permainan bola yang ada di depannya.

"Hn, Pernikahan Naruto." Jawab Gaara datar, yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Enggan melirik Sai yang masih asik dengan game di tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka akan menikah." Masih tetap fokus pada layar Tv di depan, Sai masih mengutarakan isi pemikirannya.

"Hn."

" Kau menyebalkan, tidak bisakah untuk berhenti bergumam?"

"Hn,"

"Aishh,, " Sai segera berdiri, dan melemparkan Joystick yang tadi Ia pegang ke arah Gaara. Membuat pemuda bertato ai itu mengumpat karena kelakuan Sai.

.

oOo

_**NaruHina Wedd Day**_

Hari ini adalah Hari yang sangat di tunggu bagi keluarga Namikaze. Yah, hari ini adalah Hari yang sangat sakral bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Kini Gadis yang sedang duduk, di ruang rias itu memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rambut indigonya yang terurai panjang, serta gaun putih yang Ia kenakan benar-benar membuatnya menjadi cantik, layaknya Bidadari yang turun dari Surga. Tapi Sayang Hinata terlalu takut untuk menghadapi hari ini. Gadis itu masih betah, memandangi dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

"Kireii." Hinata tersenyum memuji penampilannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menikah di umur 18 tahun. Apalagi yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya adalah Naruto.

**Krieett**

Suara Pintu terbuka menampakan gadis yang seumuran sebaya dengan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Tenten.

"Hina-chan, Omedetou." Gadis itu- Tenten memeluk Hinata erat. Ia turut bahagia atas pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Tenten-san." ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Wedding Organizernya itu.

" Bersiaplah, 15 Menit lagi kau harus menuju altar Hina-chan. Iruka OJii-san akan mendampingi mu." Hinata, hanya mampu mengangguk kecil, sebagai tanda mengerti. Tenten pun segera pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ada di meja rias. Tentu saja, Tenten adalah WO pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, Ketika Tenten sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

_"Mungkin kah, suatu saat nanti aku bisa mencintai Naruto dengan tulus? Bisakah itu terjadi Otou-san?" _Pikiran itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata. Sampai suara langkah kaki, membuyarkan lamunannya. Membuat Hinata menoleh, saat menemukan sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas hitam berdiri di belakangnya.

"Iruka Oji-san ?" Iruka hanya tersenyum menatap Hinata, dan segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pernikahan, akan di mulai Hinata." Hinata tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan mulai meraih tangan Iruka. Sebagai Wali-nya di pernikahannya.

**Teng- Teng**

Suara Lonceng gereja berbunyi, menandakan pernikahan akan di mulai. Calon mempelai wanita-Hinata berjalan di altar gereja megah itu, dengan Walinya- Iruka. Iruka menahan tangis ketika Hinata sudah akan berdiri di depan mempelai Pria. Semua orang yang memandanginya mendecak kagum, walaupun tidak semua orang hadir di Upacara Sakral ini. Tentu saja Naruto harus merahasiakan pernikahannya. Hanya teman terdekat Hinata dan Naruto saja yang bisa menghadiri pesta Sakral mereka. Hinata melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu, kini mengulurkan tangan padanya. Senyum di wajahnya terus menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan toxedo putih yang di kenakannya. Hinata tertegun memandangi calon suaminya itu. Manik sapphire nya menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, untuk menutupi kekecewaannya. Dengan gerakan kasual. Hinata meraih tangan Naruto.

"Atas nama Tuhan. Namikaze Naruto, Apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam duka maupun suka. Dalam pujian atau hinaan, dalam sakit atau pun sehat. Menjaganya selamanya dalam ikatan Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua untuk selamanya?" Pendeta itu membacakan ikrar di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya, saya bersedia menjaganya dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka, pujian atau hinaan, sakit ataupun sehat. Dan menjaganya, serta membahagiakannya selamanya." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. Ia akan selalu membahagiakan Hinata sampai kapanpun.

Hinata tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tanpa ragu itu. Tidak ada nada kebohongan dalam ucapannya.

"Lalu, Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menemani Namikaze Naruto, dalam suka dan duka pujian atau hinaan, sakit ataupun sehat. Dan menjaganya, serta membahagiakannya selamanya?" Jujur Hinata bingung dengan apa yang akan Ia jawab di depan pendeta ini. Pernikahan ini akan membuat kehidupannya berubah. Hinata takut, dan gugup. semua perasaan itu kian bercampur.

"A-aku..." Hinata merasakan tangannya di genggam dengan erat. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam, menatap mata sapphire Naruto yang seolah menghipnotisnya dengan memberikannya kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan pernikahan ini.

"Aku bersedia." Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya Hinata dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lancar. Mungkin Naruto lah yang memberinya kekuatan itu.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu." Sang pendeta tersenyum tulus pada mereka berdua. Seakan ikut berbahagia pada pernikahan mereka. Diikuti oleh tepukan tangan yang meriah dari semua orang yang berada di sana.

'_Yabaii__,, itu tidak mungkin. Pendeta ini menyebalkan sekali.'_ umpat Hinata dalam hati. Jujur Hinata tidak ingin menyerahkan _First Kiss_ nya pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan ragu, hanya untuk meminta persetujuan. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto, lalu menggeleng pelan. Menolak, agar Ia tidak menciumnya. Semua para tamu undangan yang ada di gereja itu, hanya menatap mereka berdua heran. Tak ada yang bergeming satu pun. Karena Hinata dan Naruto masih saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pasangan pengantin itu. Siapa lagi selain- Sai.

"_Just kissing Naruto-chan._" Sai mendorong tubuh Naruto pada Hinata. Sai tersenyum puas, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Usaha nya tidak sia-sia dan tepat sasaran. Naruto menahan berat tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya, yang menahan pinggang Hinata. Dan dengan bibir mereka yang menempel tentunya. Hinata hanya bisa membelakan matanya kaget, ketika merasakan bibir Naruto menempel dengan miliknya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tak ada ciuman menuntut. Hanya saling menempel. Sampai terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh tamu gereja itu. Akhirnya Naruto tersadar, dan segera melepas tautan bibirnya. Membantu Hinata berdiri tegap lagi. Hinata hanya terdiam, mencerna kejadian barusan.

"_Nani kore?"_ Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya untuk mencerna kembali kejadian tadi. Otaknya seakan buntu! Sampai terdengar suara Sai yang tertawa puas, membuatnya sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

"Saiiiiiiiiiiiii,, Bakaero!" Naruto menggeram kesal, dan memberikan death glare mematikan yang Ia punya kepada Sai, yang masih asyik menertawakannya, Membuat Sai terdiam mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan itu. Padahal setahu Naruto, Sai itu tidak pernah tertawa dan sejail ini. Hanya pada hari ini Sai benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Tetapi tetap saja, Hinata dan Naruto harus tetap tersenyum sampai acara pernikahan mereka selesai. Untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa mereka bahagia.

.

oOo

.

Sekarang, pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata sudah selesai sejak 30 menit lalu. Di mansion megah ini, hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja. Sakura dan Ino sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Padahal Hinata berharap kedua sahabatnya itu dapat menginap hari ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Sai, se-seharusnya itu untuk Sasuke-kun." Hinata berteriak keras di depan Sai. Entah mempunyai keberanian darimana. Hinata berani melakukan hal ini, setelah pesta pernikahannya selesai. Dan hanya ada Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara saja yang ada di sana.

"Siapa itu Sasuke, Hinata-chan?" Sai menyela ucapan Hinata, dan menangkis pukulan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja orang yang aku su-sukai. Sasuke-kun sangat berharga untuk ku."

"Mau kau kemanakan Naruto?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Sungguh hati Naruto sangat sakit mendengar penuturan istrinya itu. Hatinya mencelos seketika. Rasanya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan katana tak kasat mata.

_'Siapa itu Sasuke?' Batin Naruto penuh tanya._

**To Be Continued ^^**

**Mind To Review?**

**Astia Morichan**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Married project**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! TYPOO, OOC , DONT LIKE DONT READ, ETC !**

**Naruto Namikaze X Hinata Hyuuga**

**a/n: Fanfict lama yang sudah di edit abis-abisan**

**EnJOY!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

oOo

.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih terdiam kaku mencerna perkataan gadis bersurai indigo yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu mengucapkan kata sakral dengannya. Hatinya mencelos, mendengar istrinya menyebut nama laki-laki lain.

'_Sasuke? Siapa itu?'_ Naruto masih berpikir siapa nama laki-laki yang istrinya hati? Tentu saja! Penasaran ? Sudah pasti. Jika Naruto bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu, sudah pasti Ia akan menghajarnya sampai habis karena berani menggoda istrinya.

Pikiran tentang Sasuke terus terngiang di kepalanya, bahkan tanpa Naruto sadari semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan area pesta pernikahannya. Kecuali istrinya- Hinata yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana?" Suara merdu milik Hinata membuyarkan lamunan suaminya itu. Hingga pemuda berkulit tan itu, menoleh pada Hinata. Tersenyum gugup, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Cepatlah, Naruto-kun. Okaa-san sudah menyuruh kita untuk beristirahat." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di tengah ruangan megah milik keluarga Namikaze, yang menjadi tempat pernikahan sakral mereka. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengekori langkah Hinata, yang ada di depannya.

oOo

Kamar bernuansa putih dengan taburan bunga dimana-mana, tidak membuat sang gadis terharu. Padahal pemuda berkulit tan itu berharap Hinata akan terkesan dengan usahanya. Tapi apa? Bahkan ketika Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia langsung bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu berbaring di ranjang, dan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

" Naruto-kun , oyasuminasai."Hinata meringkuk. Memunggungi Naruto adalah cara terbaik, agar Ia tidak salah tingkah. Hinata lebih memilih untuk segera tidur, dan menutup matanya. Sementara Naruto? Ia masih berdiri mematung di sisi ranjang. Menatap istrinya tidak percaya. Ayolah! Bukankah ini malam pertama mereka? Apa hanya seperti ini saja? Konyol! Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, menerima keputusan istrinya itu.

'_**Apa ini yang di namakan Malam Pertama?'**_ Naruto bergumam pelan. Tidak ingin kepalanya pusing karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk tidur di samping istrinya. Walaupun jantungnya saat ini tengah berdebar tak karuan!

'_**Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun' **__Batin_ Hinata, dan mulai menutup matanya untuk sampai di dunia mimpinya.

'_**Shit, kenapa aku menjadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini ? Tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang,, Arghht ,'**_Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Demi apapun, Ia sangat ingin mengontrol detak jantungnya. Mungkin, memunggungi Hinata adalah hal yang terbaik. Mencoba untuk terus menutup , untungnya cara itu berhasil!

.

**oOo**

**.**

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar pengantin muda itu. Membuat gadis bermanik amethys itu membuka perlahan. Hinata mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Nghh,," Dengkuran halus itu terdengar. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis berambut indigo itu untuk mencari kenyamanan tersendiri. Amethys itu kini membelalak lebar ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah memelukya. Hingga membuat kesadarannya kembali. Tangan kekar milik Naruto, melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Mendekap Hinata posesif, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik pun. Hangat, dan sangat nyaman. Itu lah yang di rasakan Hinata. Tapi Hinata sadar, Ia tentu tidak boleh terjerat oleh Naruto. Sampai kapan pun hal itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Kyaaa,, menjauh dariku Naruto!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto, dan berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, dan membuat kepalanya terbentur ke nakas meja.

"Ah,, Ittai,, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto meringis pelan, sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sial! kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang!

"Kau menyebalkan!" Hinata mendegus kesal dan mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, sambil menghentak kan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin benjol?

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu! Ah- ini benar-benar sakit!"

.

oOo

.

"Naruto, cepatlah turun." Suara lembut milik Kushina, membuat Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri, mempercepat langkahnya menunju meja makan. Sehingga mereka sudah berada di meja makan. Dengan beberapa hidangan sarapan yang terlihat menggiurkan menghiasi meja besar itu.

"Duduklah." Suara berat milik Minato- Sang kepala keluarga, membuat Naruto langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

Keluarga baru Namikaze pun memulai sarapan paginya. Hanabi – Adik Hinata pun ikut serta dalam sarapan pagi itu, karena Hanabi menginap di tempat keluarga Namikaze semalam. Tidak! Hanabi memang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Bersama Hinata. Karena Kushina tidak mengizinkan Hanabi tinggal seorang diri.

"Nii-chan, bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Suara milik Hanabi mulai memecahkan keheningan, di meja makan itu. Piring yang awalnya berdenting, kini seolah berhenti berdenting.

"Uhuuk... uhukkk..." Hinata dan Naruto tersedak bersamaan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari bocah berumur 13 tahun itu. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di samping,. Meminumnya sampai tandas, agar makanan itu segera mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

"Ti-tidak terjadi apapun." Jawab Naruto gugup,sambil mengambil minumanya.

"Ne, tak terjadi apapun Hana-chan. Tidak seharusnya kau mencampuri hal seperti itu Hana-chan." Ucap Hinata sedatar mungkin. Tidak mungkin kan Ia akan menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu pada bocah berumur 13 tahun. Itu terlalu dini untuk gadis seumuran Hanabi.

"Kau tak asyik Nee-chan." Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehingga membuat Kushina dan Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

"Sudahlah, habiskan makanan kalian. Dan kau Hana-chan, jangan bertanya tentang hal seperti itu pada kakakmu. Wakkatta?" Suara lembut milik Kushina mulai menghentikan keributan, di acara sarapan pagi itu.

"Wakarimasu." Ucap Hanabi sambil menganggukan kepalanya, dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Diikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang kembali menikmati sarapan paginya.

.

**oOo**

**.**

Setelah acara sarapan pagi tadi. Hinata memutuskan untuk menikmati hari liburnya dengan berdiam diri di taman belakang mansion Namikaze yang megah ini. Kini Hinata duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Gadis itu menekuk lututnya, dan menenggelamkan seluruh wajah cantiknya di sana. Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Ia masih tidak bisa untuk menerima keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa salah ku Kami-sama? Seharusnya margaku setelah menikah adalah Uchiha. Bukan Namikaze. Sejak dulu, hanya nama Uchiha Hinata lah yang aku impikan. Sasuke-kun, kau dimana? Aku sangat merindukan mu!" Hinata mulai menangis terisak, mempertanyakan semua yang sudah terjadi pada Kami-sama. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan hidupnya. Ayahnya yang di renggut paksa. Sasuke- Pemuda satu-satunya yang mengerti Hinata juga menghilang dari hidupnya. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan nasib nya yang seperti ini! Sepertinya Hinata dikutuk untuk menjadi orang yang paling menderita di muka bumi ini.

"S-sasuke-kun,, hiks,, A-aku sangat merindukanmu." Hinata terus menangis. Ia bahkan menyebutkan nama Sasuke berulang kali dalam tangisnya. Bahkan gadis berambut indigo itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa Sasuke?" Suara baritone Naruto, membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Hinata mulai menghapus air matanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Naruto, yang sudah Ia anggap musuh abadinya. Cukup satu kali Hinata memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Naruto.

"Aku bertanya siapa itu Sasuke, Hinata?" Suara tegas dari Naruto membuat Hinata mengernyit pelan. Akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ceritakan padamu soal Sasuke." Ucap Hinata pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata memang harus menceritakan semuanya pada suaminya itu. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, dan mulai serius untuk mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Tentu saja, Ia sangat penasaran dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Sejak Otou-sama meninggal, Sasuke yang selalu menghiburku. Membuat ku tertawa. Menghilangkan semua kesedihanku. Berada di dekatnya selalu membuatku tersenyum, dan nyaman. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Otou-sama meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Sasuke, dia segala nya untuk ku. Bersamanya, aku merasa aman dan bahagia." Hinata tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dengan Sasuke. Jika mengingat Bungsu Uchiha itu, Hinata menjadi semakin merindukan sosok Sasuke sekarang.

Sementara Naruto, hanya mengangguk. Sebagai tanda bahwa Ia mengerti. Jujur. Naruto iri pada Sasuke sekarang.

"Tapi, dua bulan setelah keluargamu memintaku untuk bersedia mengurus semua keperluanku. Dan gara-gara perjanjian itu. Sasuke menghilang, sampai saat ini. Aku belum bertemu Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku. Aku hanya bisa berhubungan dengan kakaknya Itachi. Tapi Itachi-nii selalu menolak permintaanku ketika aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia punya alasan untuk itu. Aku yakin dia akan menjemputku lagi."

'_Jika kau bersamanya, bagaimana denganku?'_ Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum miris mendengar cerita tentang Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke akan hadir di kehidupan mereka, dan mengacaukan segalanya.

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

I-phone putih milik Hinata bergetar. Dengan segera Hinata mengecek I-phonenya dan membuka notif yang memberitahunya sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From: Uchiha Itachi**_

_**To : Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Hime-chan, ini aku Sasuke. Aku meminjam HP baka aniki. Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku menunggu mu di Taman dekat Tokyo tower. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan. Aku merindukan mu Hime**_

_**Sasuke **_

Seketika, jantung Hinata serasa Uchiha, yang Ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Sementara Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Istrinya itu. Sejak menggenggam I-phone nya Hinata terus terdiam, sambil membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Naruto-kun, Sa-sasuke akhirnya menghubungiku. Aku akan bertemu dengannya. Tolong katakan pada Okaa-san kalau aku pergi. O-onegaishimasu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto Untuk bertemu Sasuke yang sangat Ia rindukan. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto, yang menatap miris punggunya yang menjauh.

"_Nasibku buruk sekali, istriku lebih memilih orang itu."_

_._

oOo

.

Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke, Hinata terus berlari secepat mungkin. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Gadis itu mencoba mencari sosok yang Ia rindukan. Siapa lagi selain Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Sasuke yang di tunggunya bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya datang juga.

"Sasuke-kun, k-kau di mana?" Hinata terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Amethysnya mencoba meneliti setiap orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Hinata!" Suara baritone itu terdengar. Membuat Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Amethysnya membelalak lebar tak percaya melihat sosok yang kini sudah ada di depannya. Pemuda berambut raven dengan paras tampan yang mampu membuat semua gadis terpesona itu ada di hadapannya. Sosok pemuda yang bertahun-tahun lamanya Ia rindukan. Uchiha Sasuke kini ada di depannya!

" S-sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." Teriak Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, saat Sasuke membalas pelukan eratnya.

"Sa-sasu-kun kau bodoh, hiks,," Hinata bergumam lirih, gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Sasuke! Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sambil mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu.

"Hime, Omedetou. Selamat atas pernikahan mu dengan Naruto. Mungkin aku terlambat untuk menjemputmu lagi. Aku sangat menyesal." Mendengar ucapan selamat dari Sasuke membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Dengan refleks Hinata, langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut raven itu dan menatap tajam mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"T-tidak, aku akan terus bersamamu. Tidak dengan Naruto. Hati ku hanya untukmu Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu menunggumu selama ini!" Ucap Hinata tegas. Ia menatap tajam onyx milik Sasuke. Sehingga tatapan Sasuke hanya terarah padanya. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, saat melihat Sasuke menundukan kepalanya penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya menyukaimu Sasu-kun..." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris, jujur saja Ia sangat ingin bersama gadis ini. Tapi sayang, takdir mengatakan lain.

'_Maaf. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya sekarang. Maaf Okaa-san, Karin. Maafkan aku, kali ini. Tapi aku pasti akan mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata.'_

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berseru dengan kencang karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mendengar teriakan Hinata, membuat Sasuke tersadar akan lamunannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Sasuke menarik cepat tangan Hinata. Sungguh, Sasuke tak ingin menyianyiakan kesampatannya kali ini. Gadis itu terlihat senang, dan sangat bahagia mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Hinata mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu, dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke tak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

.

_oOo_

_._

Tanpa terasa matahari sudah berlambuh ke persimpangannya, yang terlihat hanya lah bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo ini.

"Hinata, ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke terdengar penuh rasa bersalah. Jujur saja, Ia benar-benar lupa akan waktu jika bersama Hinata. Ah- Sungguh Ia masih sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis berambut indigo itu hari ini. Bahkan jika bisa, Sasuke ingin waktu berhenti sekarang agar Hinata bisa tetap bersamanya.

"Uhm, ayo kita pulang." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, seolah tak ingin lepas darinya. Dengan cepat Ia memasuki mobil Ferrari merah milik Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Tentu saja, dengan Sasuke yang mengantar Hinata pulang kekediaman Namikaze.

Hanya butuh waktu 25 menit untuk Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata ke depan mansion megah milik Namikaze. Sadar, karena Ia sudah sampai, Hinata mencoba membuka seat belt nya. Namun sepertinya terlihat sulit untuk di lepas.

"Kau tidak bisa melepasnya? Biar ku bantu." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Hinata, dan mencoba melepas seat belt yang melingkar di tubuh gadis itu. Sehingga membuat nafas Hinata tercekat karena Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Akhirnya lepas juga." Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata yang tengah merona hebat. Sasuke sangat menyukai momen seperti ini. Ketika Hinata tengah merona dan wajahnya akan memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya. Kini onyx itu sukses menjerat amethys milik Hinata. Entah apa yang menghasut Sasuke, kini Sasuke terus mempersempit jarak antara Ia dengan Hinata. Akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget ketika Sasuke menciumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menciumnnya! Sasuke, masih menutup matanya. Mencoba meresapi ciuman hangatnya dengan Hinata. Meresapi betapa manisnya bibir Hinata. Hanya saling menempel. Tidak lebih. Mungkin ciuman ini sebagai permintaan maaf, dan ciuman perpisahan dengan Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. A-ak—" Sebelum Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya. Hinata segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan cepat. Mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera masuk dalam rumah besar itu. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih memanggilnya

"_Baka. Kenapa aku menciumnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perbuatanku. Itu akan menyakiti nya nanti, arghhtt,, Karin juga akan kecewa padaku. Bodoh_ !" Umpat Sasuke di dalam mobil nya sambil memukul setirnya. Tidak ingin di anggap pengintai akhrinya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

.

oOo

.

Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sejak tadi sore, Ia menunggu kepulangan istrinya. Tanpa Ia sadari, Gerbang rumah Namikaze bergeser. Meyakinkan Naruto, bahwa itu adalah istrinya. Dan ternyata dugaannya sama sekali tidak meleset. Terlihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan gontai. Bahkan sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Na- naruto-kun, kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Hinata, ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatap mengintimidasi. Tatapan dari Naruto membuat Hinata takut, dan juga bersalah sekaligus.

"Tentu saja, aku menunggumu."

"Ah, M-maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya. Enggan menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat marah.

"Hinata? kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya. Setelah melihat wajah istrinya yang merah. Naruto meletakan tangannya di kening Hinata. Mengecek suhu tubuh istirnya itu. Berharap Hinata tidak terjangkit demam.

"Tidak panas, tapi kenapa memerah?"

" A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk." Hinata mulai menarik tangan Naruto , dan memasuki rumah megah itu.

"Tunggu," Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan membalikan badannya, sehingga sapphire dan amethys itu bertemu.

" Ke-kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi bersama Uchiha itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kami hanya bermain di sekitar Tokyo tower, dan pergi ke Tokyo land. Kenapa? Ada yang salah kah dengan itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Toh, memang itulah yang mereka lakukan tadi. Hinata tidak berbohong.

"Tidak." Naruto pun segera melepas genggaman tangannya. Melangkahkan kaki nya untuk segera ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan perilaku Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendiamkannya seperti itu. Tanpa ingin berpikir lagi, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto ke kemarnya. Bersiap untuk tertidur, karena besok Ia harus kembali menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar.

.

oOo

.

Malam kini sudah berganti dengan pagi. Bulan sudah berganti mejadi sang surya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya, agar retinanya bisa fokus menangkap cahaya. Setelah penglihatannya sudah mulai jelas. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap kesekeliling kamar berwarna putih itu.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ada?" Gumam Hinata pelan, ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto tak ada di kamarnya. Mungkin kah Naruto sudah menunggu di bawah? Tidak ingin membuat keluarga Namikaze menunggu, akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

.

.

Hanya butuh 30 menit untuk Hinata bersiap. Kemudian Hinata membawa tasnya, dan turun kebawah. Dimana semua keluarga Namikaze sudah duduk di meja makan, dan menikmati sarapan ala inggris yang sudah Kushina buat. Dapat Hinata lihat, disana ada Naruto, Hanabi, Kushina, dan juga Minato. Dengan perlahan, Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja makan.

"Nee-san, ohayou." Sapa Hanabi yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Menyambut Hinata yang baru saja duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou Hanabi-chan, Okaa-san, Otou-san." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat pada Kushina dan Minato yang mengangguk paham agar Hinata segera duduk di mejanya. Kemudian Hinata menarik kursinya, dan duduk di samping Naruto. Baru saja Hinata duduk, kini pemuda berkulit tan itu yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai Okaa-san, Otou-san. Aku pergi." Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan tatapan tak mengerti Kushina, Minato dan Hanabi.

Hinata kaget. Maniknya membulat saat sadar Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan makannya. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah membawa tasnya, dan berbalik menjauh dari ruang makan.

"Na- naruto –kun. Matte-yo!" Teriak Hinata ketika menyadari Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pun berdiri dan mulai pamit untuk segera mengejar Naruto yang kini sudah menaiki lamborghini orange nya.

" Naruto –kun, tunggu aku!" Teriak Hinata. Ketika Ia sudah sampai di samping mobil Naruto. Nafasnya terengah, karena mengejar Naruto.

"Apa? Masuklah. Jika kau tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap Naruto dingin. Hinata yang menayadari Naruto berbeda dari biasanya hanya bisa menurut, dan duduk di samping Naruto. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Ketika mobil lamborghini itu di pacu dengan cukup cepat oleh Naruto.

'_**Ada apa dengannya? Apa salahku? Kenapa marah seperti ini?**_** '**

**Drrtt Drrtt**

I-phone putih milik Hinata kembali bergetar. Membuat Hinata dengan cepat mengeceknya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat pesan singkat itu. Tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh Naruto yang terarah padanya.

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**To: Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Sepulang sekolah Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Datanglah kembali ke Taman dekat Tokyo tower. Aku menunggu mu di sana.**_

_**Sasuke **_

'_**Aku akan mengikuti mu hari ini Hinata!**__' _Entah mengapa Naruto mempunyai firasat tentang hal buruk yang akan menimpa istrinya. Uchiha Sasuke berbahaya. Pria itu pasti akan menyakiti Hinata-nya.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di area sekolah. Naruto pun memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun turun dari mobilnya. Di ikuti oleh Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" Hinata memberenggut kesal, mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Tidak tahu kah bahwa Hinata sedang berbahagia sekarang?

"K-kenapa? Aku sedang senang hari Naruto-kun, jadi sudah sangat wajar kan kalau aku tersenyum."

"Terserah kau sajalah. " Naruto mendengus kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan perasaan kesal yang berkecambuk di hatinya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kelasnya. Umpatan tak jelas terus Naruto ucapkan ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Kenapa dengan wajah jelekmu Naruto? Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sedari tadi. Aneh sekali melihat Naruto yang pagi-pagi sudah terlihat seperti ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup.

"Hn, cerita lah pada kami. Jika kau punya masalah" Sai yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai angkat bicara, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku tak punya masalah apapun." Naruto melirik kedua sahabatnya itu. Masih dengan wajah muram yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Pasti kau punya masalah dengan Hinata, iya kan?" Tebak Gaara yang membuat Naruto meliriknya dan memberikan death glare gratis pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Kenapa Gaara selalu bisa menebak semuanya? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tidak."

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja Naruto, mungkin Ia sedang memikirkan masa depan rumah tangganya dengan istri barunya itu. Lebih baik kita makan di kantin saja Gaara." Ucap Sai dengan segera menyeret Gaara pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

'_**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya, Hinata.' **_

_**.**_

oOo

.

Tidak terasa kini bel pulang berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai. Sehingga membuat semua siswa berbondong-bondong untuk keluar dari kelas. Seperti gadis bersurai indigo yang sekarang berlari cepat, sambil menenteng tasnya agar segera keluar dari dalam kelas.

" Naruto-kun kau pulang saja duluan, aku ada urusan. Tolong sampaikan pada Okaa-san." Ucap Hinata sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'_**Aku akan mengikuti mu.' **_Dan Naruto segera keluar dari kelas. Mengikuti langkah Hinata, tanpa gadis itu sadari.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto tersenyum melihat mobil Honda civic milik berwarna hitam milik Gaara yang sudah terparkir disana. Melihat Hinata yang terlihat masih menunggu taksi lewat. Dengan cepat Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara, dan bersiap untuk mengikuti Hinata. Tentu saja, Naruto kini sudah bertukar mobil dengan Gaara. Ia tak ingin Hinata mengetahui bahwa Ia tengah menguntitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan taksinya. Melihat Hinata yang sudah naik taksi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengikuti laju taksi itu.

oOo

Tanpa di sadari taksi yang digunakan Hinata itu pun berhenti. Terlihat Hinata yang langsung turun dari taksi. Dan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada di dekat taman itu.

Naruto pun ikut turun dari mobilnya, dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tersenyum ketika Ia sudah dekat dengan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto otomatis bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mengamati Hinata dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat tak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia benar-benar cemburu melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." Gumam Naruto pelan, Ia kini sudah siap menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hinata. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Waktuku benar-benar hanya sebentar untuk menyampaikannya." Sasuke tersenyum miris dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"K-kau mau membicarakan apa Sa-sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Entah kenapa Ia benar-benar sudah memilik firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Sebenarnya satu Minggu lagi, aku akan menikah dengan Karin. Gadis yang di jodohkan Okaa-san ku di Suna."

**Deg ! **

Ucapan Sasuke seakan membuat waktu berhenti detik itu juga. Nyawa Hinata seakan di renggut paksa. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit sekali mendengar pria yang sudah di tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bersenang-senang. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke kemarin saja menciumnya! Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Ia bilang akan menikah?!.

"T-tidak Mungkin," Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini sukses keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Hinata menangis dalam diam.

"Setelah kau pergi, meninggalkan ku. Okaa-san ku memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengan Karin saat itu, karena keluarga kami terikat dengan bisnis. Aku sangat tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi Okaa-san ku memaksa. Membuatku harus menuruti permintaannya. Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tahu aku benar-benar brengsek. Kau bisa memukulku Hinata. Maafkan aku." Sasuke mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata masih menangis ketika mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto yang sedari tadi menguping percakapan mereka hanya terpaku mendengarnya.

"K-kau jahat, kau jahat Sasuke, hikss,, menyuruhku untuk menunggu mu, dan sekarang kau datang, lalu mengatakan kau akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Kau kejam,, se-seharusnya kau tidak datang, dan tidak memberikan harapan kosong mu itu padaku hiks, hiks, kau jahat..." Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukul dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi pelukannya itu tak bertahan lama. Ketika- suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar-

"Sasuke-kun, ayo." Seorang gadis berambut merah maroon datang dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengar suara yang sudah sangat Ia hafal, melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Hinata masih terisak pelan. Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke seaakan meminta penjelasan Sasuke tentang semuanya.

"Karin Uzumaki desu. Yoroshiku." Karin tersenyum lembut ketika menatap Hinata. Ia sangat tahu tentang Hinata yang menjadi cinta pertama tunangannya itu. Ia juga sungguh paham tentang Sasuke yang jelas masih mencintai Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai cinta pertama ku." Bisik Sasuke pelan, sebelum meninggalkan Hinata bersama tunangannya itu. Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Isakan pilu itu terdengar memilukan. Semua orang yang ada disana bahkan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan.

**Greepp**

"Sudahlah jangan menangis untuknya." Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang. Memeluknya erat, seakan Hinata adalah benda yang harus dijaga. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Hinata menangis. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Maaf, aku membiarkan mu menangis Hinata. " Hinata yang tiba tiba di peluk seperti itu akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya di pelukan pemuda berkulit tan yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadinya. Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan saat ini. Semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Hidupnya benar-benar tak seindah dalam novel picisan yang selalu Ia baca.

"M-maafkan aku.. Naruto-kun,, hiks,, hiks. Maaf... S-seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau lebih baik darinya. Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikan mu. Maaf aku selalu marah padamu. Hikss.. maafkan aku.." Ucap Hinata yang masih terisak. Gadis itu semakin memeluk erat Naruto, dan menumpahkan semua rasa bersalahnya pada Naruto.

"Hm, aku akan selalu di samping mu selamanya. Hinata."Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa peduli dengan orang orang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, agar tangisannya berhenti.

.

oOo

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu, kini mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya. Hinata kini menggeliat tak nyaman, dan membalikan badannya. Membalas pelukan erat yang kini telah melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Hinata yang masih tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang, hanya mencoba menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya, dan mulai menggesekan hidungnya pelan ketika menghirup aroma citrus bercampur mint yang sangat menenangkan untuknya. Ah- wanginya benar-benar menggoda.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Jangan menggodaku di pagi hari Hinata-sama." Pemuda itu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Hinata yang masih belum menyadari sapaan dari suaminya- Namikaze Naruto tetap asik menggesekan hidung sambil memikirkan benda hangat yang Ia anggap sebagai guling ini ternyata berbeda.

'_**Tunggu, siapa ini?'**_ Hinata yang akhirnya penasaran, mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah sumber terpaan nafas yang berhembus di telinganya.

"Kyaaaa,,, Narutooo-kunnn!" Hinata berteriak, dan menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Naruto ketika menyadari posisi mereka benar-benar sangat intim!

"Kau kenapa? Padahal kemarin malam kau agresif sekali Hinata-sama." Goda Naruto, sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Selimut yang melorot itu, kini menampilkan dada bidang Naruto yang terlihat jelas. Sehingga membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Hinata jamin, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak memakai baju mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau yang melepasnya, hn?" Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam mencerna semua yang sejak tadi Naruto katakan.

"Apa maksudmu sih? Ce-cepat pakai bajumu!" Ucap Hinata, lalu melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah tampan milik- Naruto. Tapi sayang, Naruto menangkisnya dengan cepat. Pemuda itu malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau juga tidak memakai baju mu, Namikaze Hi-na-ta! " Naruto mengeja nama Hinata, dan mulai memperdekat jaraknya dengan Hinata yang kini terlihat sangat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mencengkram erat, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

"..."Naruto masih diam, hanya memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan intensnya.

"Kenapa diam? Aku masih memakakai ba-" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, ketika Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya polos, kali ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Teriakan Hinata menggema ke seluruh kamar, yang membuat Naruto menutup telingannya rapat-rapat. Untung saja kamar mereka, kedap suara. Sehingga kedua orang tuanya tak akan mendengar teriakan Hinata yang memekakan telinga!

**TBC**

**Oke di tunggu Reviewnya.**

**Arigatou ^^**

**Sign**

**Astia Morichan ^^**


	3. First Night

**Married project**

**Rated M**

**Romance, Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! TYPOO, OOC, LEMON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, ETC !**

**Naruto Namikaze X Hinata Hyuuga**

**EnJOY**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**oOo**

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih menatap horor pemuda berkulit tan di depannya. Namikaze Naruto masih meringis kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata tergagap. Gadis itu masih berusaha menutup tubuh polosnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi! Apalagi seluruh tubuhnya seakan remuk ketika Ia mencoba bangun, dan juga bagian intimnya terasa sangat nyeri. Dan mata amethysnya tak bisa berhenti membulat ketika melihat noda merah di sprei putih itu.

"Ah, Kau melupakan kejadian menggairahkan semalam Hinata-sama?" Kini Naruto menyeringai pada Hinata. Seringaian di wajah tampannya, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengulangnya pagi ini? Kau tahu? Kau sangat sexy ketika kau berada di atasku Hinata-chan" Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Sehingga Hinata merasa semakin terpojok. Wajah Hinata kini sudah memerah sempurna. Gadis itu berusaha mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin. Ini benar-benar membingungkan! Dan kepalanya terasa sagat sakit ketika Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya! Yang Hinata ingat hanya Naruto memeluknya lalu membawanya pulang, Lalu semuanya gelap! Hinata lupa !

"Na-naruto-kun, beritahu aku" Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. Sehingga amethysnya dan Shappire itu bertemu satu sama lain. Saling mengunci tatapan masing-masing.

"Cium aku Namikaze-sama. Lalu aku akan memberitahumu kejadian kemarin" Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata. Memberi jarak, agar gadis itu memikirkan tawarannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak mau!" Hinata menarik lagi selimutnya, lalu Ia menggelung tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah. Sungguh! Ia bingung kenapa Ia bisa berdebar tak karuan ketika berada di dekat Naruto? Mantra apa yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan padanya?

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Bagaimana jika kita mengulangnya saja pagi ini? Kemana Hinata yang pemberani itu? Yang menciumku dengan kasarnya lalu membuka paksa bajuku?" Naruto terkekeh geli ketika mengingat Hinata tadi malam dan sekarang yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat.

"A-aku tak mungkin melakukan itu!" Hinata berteriak di balik selimutnya. Sungguh, Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi kau melakukannya padaku Hinata-sama. Ah, kau benar-benar ganas. Apalagi ketika menciumku" Naruto menarik selimut Hinata dengan cepat. Sehingga tubuh mungil Hinata sudah berada di bawahnya. Tangan gadis itu di cengkramnya erat, agar tak bisa berontak.

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata berbisik lirih, sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto. Sungguh, Ia belum pernah berada dalam posisi yang seintim ini dengan laki-laki!

"Ya?" Naruto meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada wajah Hinata. Sehingga kembali membuat Hinata memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap mata Naruto yang menatapnya begitu intens. Entah apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya, tapi tubuhnya kembali panas, dan mulai bergerak gelisah dibawah tatapan saphire milik Naruto.

"Cium aku"

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganku"

Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Hinata yang ada di genggamannya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar permintaan dari suaminya. Ia pun menggerakan tangannya menuju leher Naruto dan menarik kepala pemuda itu agar mendekat ke arahnya.

**Cupp**

Hinata menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Hanya menempelkan, tak ada niatan lebih. Tapi semua berubah ketika Naruto mulai menggerakan bibirnya perlahan, dan melumat lembut bibir Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata terbuai dengan sentuhan Naruto, dan mulai menutup matanya menikmati ciuman yang di berikan pewaris Namikaze ini.

"ahh" Hinata mendesah pelan, ketika Naruto melesakan lidahnya di mulutnya lalu membelainya dengan lembut. Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar mengikutsertakan lidahnya untuk berperang lidah dengan milik Naruto. Tubuh mereka yang semakin menempel membuat suhu tubuh kedua insan ini kembali menjadi panas. Apalagi dengan tubuh polos Hinata yang hanya tertutupi selimut! Sialan! Hinata menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat menyiksa. Tubuh Naruto kembali menegang hanya dengan ciuman yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"hah,, hah,," Hinata mengatur nafasnya perlahan, ketika Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah, dan jantungnya kini sudah bersiap melompat ketika tatapannya terfokus pada Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan Hinata-chan" Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata. Kemudian Ia pun terkekeh dengan wajah bahagianya. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kejadian semalam"

**oOo**

"_Aku membenci Sasuke-kun! Sasuke menyebalkan! Aku benci padanya! Seharusnya dia tak kembali jika akan meninggalkanku! Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya dengan katana milik Minato Oji-san sekarang" Hinata menggeram tak suka, ketika mengingat kejadian bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sungguh ! itu sangat menyebalkan! Tapi entah kenapa Ia tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya saja Ia kecewa pada Sasuke. Arghh ! memikirkan itu membuat darah Hinata naik seketika._

"_Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Lupakan Sasuke itu" Naruto kini berjalan ke arah Hinata. Ia pun duduk di samping Hinata, lalu mengusap pelan pipi Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata merona ketika mendapat sentuhan itu._

"_Naruto-kun. Apa kau punya wine? Atau sake? Atau vodka? Atau apapun itu?" Hinata mendesah frustasi. Ia lalu menggengam tangan Naruto, dan menatapnya penuh harap. Ia ingin minuman beralkohol. Orang bilang jika meminumnya akan membuat masalah hilang, dan Hinata ingin mencobanya sekarang! Ia ingin menghilangkan semua kejadian yang tak dimengertinya._

"_Untuk apa? Kau ingin meminumnya?" Dan Hinata mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Tidak. kau akan mabuk Hinata-chan. Lebih baik kau tidur"_

"_Ayolah Naruto-kun, hanya sekali ini saja" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya penuh harap. Hingga membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah. Bisa apa Ia jika di tatap seperti itu oleh Hinata?_

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Naruto pun berdiri, Ia pun berjalan ke arah mini bar yang berada di kamarnya. Lalu mengambil satu botol vodka kesukaannya yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang bisa di bilang rendah untuknya. Tapi tidak untuk pemula demi Hinata. Tapi Naruto bisa apa? Hanya ini yang Ia punya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun kembali ke arah Hinata. Ia menyerahkan segelas vodka kepada Hinata, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata segera meneguknya dengan cepat sampai tandas._

"_Aku mau lagi Na-naruto-kun" Wajah Hinata kini sudah memerah, dan dahinya mengernyit ketika alkohol itu memenuhi kerongkongannya._

"_Naruto-kun! Lagi" Hinata berteriak ke arah Naruto, sambil menyodorkan gelasnya. Naruto pun kembali mengisi gelas Hinata dengan ragu. Demi Kami-sama! Jika Kushina tahu Ia bisa mati di tempat saat ini. Naruto kini kembali duduk di samping Hinata. Ia kini menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, sambil menatap Hinata yang kini tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah memerahnya. Gadis itu kini menatap ke arah Naruto._

"_A-aku mau lagi. Hikk. Na-naruto. La-lagi. Hikk" Hinata kembali menyodorkan gelas itu kepada Naruto. Di ambilnya pelan gelas itu. Lalu disimpannya di atas meja._

"_Tidak, kau mabuk Hinata-chan"_

"_Aku tidak mabuk Naruto-kun!" Hinata memberenggut kesal ke arah Naruto. Kini gadis itu merangkak ke arahnya, lalu duduk di pangkuan Naruto._

"_H-hey, Hinata. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencoba melepaskan Hinata. Tapi gadis itu malah memeluk lehernya erat. Ah, ini adalah godaan yang menyiksa. Sungguh, Hinata kini mencoba menggodanya sekarang. Sialan! Alkohol sialan! Naruto pria normal! Sungguh! Dan Hinata kini malah menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga semakin merapat padanya. Menggesekan pantat sintalnya ke arah genital milik Naruto yang sudah mulai ereksi. Sial ini menyiksa!_

"_Na-naruto-kun. Kenapa kau sangat tampan sekarang?" Hinata kini membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan sentuhan Hinata. Ini gila! Ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum benar-benar menyerang Hinata!_

"_Kau baru menyadarinya Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto sarkatik. Kemana saja Hinata selama ini? Ia baru sekarang menyadari ketampanan makhluk eksotis di hadapannya._

"_Huum, Naruto-kun. A-aku bingung. Kenapa sekarang aku berdebar ketika bersamamu?" dan Naruto tercegang mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun? A-aku bukan sedih karena di tinggal Sasuke. Tapi aku menyesal karena selalu mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku"_

_**Cupp**_

_Dan permintaan maaf itu di tutup dengan ciuman Hinata di bibir Naruto. Hinata melumat bibir Naruto pelan. Jujur Ia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja. Di hisapnya pelan bibir Naruto, lalu kembali melumatnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu gigit pelan bibir pemuda itu. Sehingga membuat Naruto dengan cepat membuka mulutnya, dan kini Naruto yang mendominasi! Ia melesakan lidahnya. Membelai lembut milik Hinata. Membuat Hinata mendesah tertahan akibat sentuhan Naruto di mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menarik lembut surai blondemilik Naruto, dan kembali memperdalam ciumannya._

"_Hah,, hahh"_

_Nafas mereka terengah akibat ciuman panas nan menggairahkan yang di mulai oleh Hinata. Mata amethys Hinata kini berkilat penuh gairah ketika Ia menatap Naruto. Kini gadis itu membungkukan badannya untuk mencium rahang tegas milik Naruto. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, kini Hinata mulai melepaskan kemeja linen milik Naruto sehingga pemuda itu bertelanjang dada di depannya._

"_Ah, Persetan dengan semua!" Dan Naruto segera menggendong Hinata menuju ranjangnya untuk meneruskan kegiatan yang Hinata mulai!_

_**oOo**_

_Kini tubuh Naruto dan Hinata sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Naruto kini menatap Hinata takjub yang berada di bawah. Hinata yang kini polos, kulitnya yang lembut dan seputih porselen, dan jangan lupakan aset berharganya yang sangat menggoda bagi kaum adam sepertinya. Demi Dewa Zeus yang menguasai langit! Hinata bagaikan Aprodhite yang dikirim untuk menggodanya!_

"_Demi Janshin! Kau sangat cantik Hinata-chan" Naruto kini menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Hinata yang memerah. Di kecupnya pelan pipi Hinata, lalu turun ke rahang dan ke leher istri Namikaze Naruto! Di hisapnya pelan leher jenjang milik istrinya, lalu kembali kecupnya perlahan. Hingga membuat Hinata kembali mendesah._

"_Ahhh,,," Dan Hinata tak bisa menghentikan desahannya ketika tangan kekar milik Naruto menyentuh payudara miliknya. di tangkupnya dengan lembut yang sangat pas berada di genggamannya. "Ehmmm,, Naru,, ahhh" Desahan Hinata tak bisa Ia tahan ketika Naruto menurukan ciumannya kearah nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Dimasukannya punting merah muda itu ke arah mulutnya, dan Naruto kini mulai menyedot punting Hinata dengan pelan. Tak lupa giginya ikut berpartisipasi mengigitnya pelan. Tangannya pun tak ingin tinggal diam, Ia remas dengan lembut payudara kiri Hinata dan memilin nipplenya. Hingga membuat Hinata meremas surai Naruto, dan menekan kepala Naruto. Ah, Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sentuhan Naruto membuatnya gila! Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan berada di pusat perutnya, dan ingin melesak untuk keluar._

"_Ahh,,Narutokunhhhh" dan Hinata mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya, hanya dengan permainan mulut Naruto._

"_Hah,, hah,," Dada Hinata naik turun. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengatur pernafasnya. Sungguh ini sangat melelahkan._

"_Ini belum selesai Hinata-chan" bisik Naruto di telinganya, Ia pun menjilat dan menghisap pelan cuping telinga Hinata. Hingga kembali membuat Hinata mendesah pelan. Sentuhan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya merasa melayang._

_Tangan Naruto kini bergerak ke arah surga duniawinya. Lalu tangannya bergerakmenyentuh surga dunianya dengan gerakan sensual. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, kini Ia sudah sejajar dengan kewanitaan milik Hinata. "Wangimu memabukan Hinata" dan Naruto mengecupnya pelan, tak lupa lidahnya juga kita bergerak masuk untuk membelai klitorinya dengan lembut. Hingga membuat Hinata mendesah tak karuan karena ulah Naruto. _

"_Ahhh,, Naruto-kunhhh Hentikanhh ahh,,," Hinata terus mengeluarkan desahan menggodanya. Sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti, dan kembali menatap Hinata._

"_Baiklah, kita mulai ke menu utama Hime-sama" Naruto berbisik seduktif di telinga Hinata. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kini merenggakan kaki Hinata, sehingga membuat gadis itu memikik kaget. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Hinata lembut. "Kau bisa mencakarku jika itu menyakitkan" Naruto berbisik dan Ia kembali mengunci mulut Hinata dengan ciumannya._

_Genital Naruto yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi kini bergerak memenuhi tubuh Hinata. Mendorongnya dengan sekali hentakan. Karena Ia tahu jika tidak seperti itu, akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Darah segar kini mengalir pada batang penisnya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh bahagia. Ia menggeram nikmat ketika merasakan miliknya di cengkram keras oleh Hinata._

"_Ahhh,, Sa-sakitthh" Hinata merintih kesakitan, Ia mencakar punggung Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata mulai menangis, kini kembali menciumnya lembut. "Tenanglah, ini hanya sebentar Hinata" dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil menikmati ciuman yang Naruto berikan. Ciuman Naruto benar-benar ampuh. Sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gelisah._

"_Ehmm,, Naruto" Dan Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat respon Hinata. Dengan cepat pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali melumat bibir Hinata sambil menggerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk dengan cepat._

"_Shhh,, Hinataa" Dan Naruto semakin menggeram, menahan desahannya ketika miliknya di cengkram erat oleh Hinata._

"_Ahh,, naruto-kunhhh,, a-akuu" Dan Hinata tak bisa berkata lagi, ketika Ia mengeluarkan orgasme keduanya. Membiarkan Naruto yang masih mengerjai tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Hinata kembali menegang dengan cepat. Ketika gelombang milik Naruto datang memenuhi tubuhnya._

"_Hinata, arigatou" _

**oOo**

Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya mendengar kenyataan yang Ia dengar. Sialan! Alkohol itu berbahaya! Dan Hinata janji Ia tak akan mengkonsumsi minuman laknat itu!

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna ketika mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Ia kini mengingatnya. Kenangan itu kembali memenuhi memori di otaknya ketika Naruto mulai bercerita. Ah, Naruto berbicara jujur padanya. Dan Ia yang menggoda pemuda itu! Astaga! Hinata malu hanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto saja sekarang!

"Jadi apa kau mengingatnya Hime-sama?" Bisik Naruto menggoda di telinganya. Sial! Naruto menggodanya sekarang!

"T-tidak" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menolak semua kenyataan ini.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengulangnya lagi? Baiklah dengan senang hati Miss Namikaze" Dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak Hinata ketahui. Naruto kembali menggulingkan tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang, dan kembali menerkam gadis itu!

**TBC**

_**Sumpah. Ini apaan banget. Astagaa. Maaf kalo banyak typo wkwk gak aku baca ulang. Serius deh panas dingin nulisnya juga ;'( maap saya pemula dalam hal membuat NC yang straight :'( semoga ngena. Di mohon kritik dan Sarannya minna-san. **_

_**Terimakasih karna masih bersedia membaca fict ini dan menunggunya ^^ *Bow**_

_**PS: chap depan pasti panjang kok ^^**_

**Mind To Review?**

**Astia Morichan^^**


	4. Shion

**Married project**

**Rated M**

**Romance, Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! TYPOO, OOC, LEMON, DONT LIKE DONT READ, ETC !**

**Naruto Namikaze X Hinata Hyuuga**

**EnJOY**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**oOo**

Hinata masih tak berniat untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Sial! kejadian tadi pagi dengan Naruto kembali membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri. Ah, seharusnya ini salah! Seharusnya Ia tak menyukai sentuhan Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk tidak menikmati sentuhan hangat dari pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ini benar-benar aneh! Hinata tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto kan? Ayolah ini semua pasti salah.

"Tidak mungkin." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu masih bergelung di ranjangnya tanpa menyadari Naruto yang kini mulai mendekat kepadanya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin Hinata-chan?" Suara berat milik Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh, dan amethysnya membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat Naruto tak memakai apapun. Hanya memakai handuk kecil untuk menutupi area pribadinya. Dengan cepat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak mau menatap Naruto. Ia masih malu dan enggan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Hinata yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia pun dengan cepat menarik selimut tebalnya agar semakin menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan. Apa Hinata malu kepadanya? Lucu sekali.

Naruto pun lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata. Kini Naruto sudah duduk di samping Hinata yang masih memunggunginya.

"Hime-sama kenapa kau tak mau melihatku? Bukankah kau sudah melihat semua bagian tubuhku?" Naruto berbisik seduktif di telinga Hinata, sebelum Ia mengecup cuping telinga Hinata sehingga Hinata mulai terperanjat dari tidurnya dan mulai terduduk. Amethysnya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hinata apa kau ingin menggodaku lagi?" Naruto lalu kembali mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan seringaian tampannya. Membuat Hinata menatap Naruto heran.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sengaja kembali memperlihatkan aset berhargamu padaku lagi." Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Hinata seakan diingatkan. Sial! dengan cepat Hinata kembali menarik selimutnya yang melorot dan segera membelakangi Naruto. "Na-naruto-kun bakaaa!"

"Hahaha, mandilah." Naruto lalu mengacak surai indigo milik Hinata sebelum pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari untuk memilih pakaiannya.

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Hinata menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan kaki yang Ia hentakkan. Membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedang kesal.

"Kau tahu? Kau semakin menggoda ketika kesal seperti itu Hinata-sama." dan suara baritone milik Naruto, membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya. Hinata dengan segera berbalik ke arah Naruto yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menggoda miliknya.

"Ma-mati saja kau Naruto!" dan Hinata kembali berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkikik geli mendengar Hinata mengumpat sambil tergagap padanya.

**Brakk**

Pintu kamar mandi itu di tutup dengan keras. Hinata segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi, lalu merosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Menahan getaran menyenangkan di dadanya.

"Kau semakin menggoda ketika mengumpat Hinata-sama. Hahaha." suara tawa Naruto semakin terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa terduduk di lantai marmer kamar mandi yang dingin. Merenungkan semua perasaan yang sangat membingungkan ketika dekat dengan Naruto. Ayolah, bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan Naruto lagi di pagi hari. Jika saja, Kushina tidak mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, sudah di pastikan Naruto akan terus menghabisi Hinata hingga sore lagi!

"A-ada apa denganku?" Hinata bergumam pelan, sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan hangat itu kembali mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan wajahnya pun kembali merona ketika mengingat satu nama! Namikaze Naruto! Satu-satu pria yang membuatnya seperti ini. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Ia bisa terjerat oleh Naruto dengan cepat!

"A-apa mungkin aku menyukai Naruto?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika pemikiran itu melintas. Tidak! itu tidak mungkin! Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto. Hinata harus segera membersihkan kepalanya. Mungkin dengan berendam, Ia akan segera kembali normal, dan pikiran tentang Naruto akan segera menghilang di benaknya.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi." Hinata memutuskan untuk segera berendam di dalam bathup yang sudah terisi oleh air yang sudah di campurkan dengan sabun mandi beraroma lavender miliknya. ia sangat yakin, Naruto pasti yang melakukan itu. Perasaan hangat itu kembali berjalan menghangatkan hatinya ketika mengingat satu nama.

'_Naruto'_

**oOo**

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya yang teruai. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, dan juga kaos bergambar kelinci yang sedikit longgar di tubuhnya. Hinata tidak terlalu suka baju yang ketat, itu hanya akan membuatnya sesak dan semakin panas. Jadi di hari panas ini, Ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian simpelnya. Lagi pula, Ia malas untuk keluar kamar. Jika Ia keluar dari kamar siang hari, sudah di pastikan Kushina, atau Hanabi akan menggodanya karena bangun telat.

Hinata berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu duduk sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang masih bertengger di wajah tampannya. Sangat terlihat jelas, jika pewaris Namikaze itu tengah berbahagia.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Pancake kesukaanmu. Tadi Okaa-san menyisakannya untukmu." Naruto menyimpan nampan itu di nakas. Kemudian Ia duduk di samping Hinata yang masih menatapnya kesal. Membuat pemuda itu terkekeh melihatnya. "Apa?"

"Ti-tidak." Hinata lalu menggeleng pelan, sambil menolehkan pandangannya. Ia tak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Benarkah? apa kau sakit Hinata-chan? Wajahmu memerah." Naruto tersenyum geli, sambil menarik dagu Hinata agar menatap pada manik sapphire miliknya. Membuat Hinata terpaku beberapa saat, menikmati keindahan manik sebiru langit milik Naruto. Hinata suka mata Naruto. Mata itu seakan menenangkannya.

"Terpesona padaku Namikaze-sama?" Suara baritone milik Naruto terdengar merdu di telinga Hinata.

"K-kau terlalu percaya diri Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah sekarang kau harus makan." Naruto mengacak surai indigo milik Hinata. Gadis itu kembali memberenggut kesal menerima perlakuan Naruto. Ayolah! Hinata bukan anak kecil!

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, lalu Ia kembali membawa nampan itu dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau mau aku menyuapimu?" Naruto merebut sendok yang sudah Hinata pegang. Sehingga membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Sungguh, Naruto mengganggu acara makannya. Ia kan lapar!

"Naruto-kun kembalikan!" Hinata mencoba mengambil kembali sendoknya di tangan Naruto yang sudah terangkat tinggi. Membuat Hinata menyimpan kembali makanannya di nakas. Lalu gadis itu berusaha mengambil sendoknya dengan cara berdiri. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata kalah cepat. Naruto ikut berdiri sambil mengacungkan sendoknya ke atas.

"Cium aku." Mendengar permintaan Naruto, wajahh Hinata kembali bersemu merah. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah, dari pada mengikuti keinginan nista Naruto. Lebih baik, Ia mengambil sendok lagi yang ada di bawah. Hinata lalu kembali terduduk di ranjangnya. Naruto yang melihatnya, mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau menciumku Hinata-chan? Ayolah hanya menciumku lalu kau mendapatkan sendoknya." Naruto ikut duduk di hadapan Hinata. Memperlihatkan sendok itu di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat targetnya menyeringai pelan. Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata merebut sendok yang ada di tangan Naruto. Tapi sekali lagi, Ia kalah cepat karna Naruto menarik sendok itu ke atas, sehingga pemuda itu jatuh dan menarik tubuhnya sehingga Hinata menindih tubuh Naruto.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena Ia bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Apalagi ketika tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya, sehingga Ia tidak bisa berdiri dan harus mempertahankan posisi yang seperti itu.

"Ke-kembalikan sendoknya Na-naruto-kun." Hinata tergagap. Entahlah, Ia gugup di depan Naruto. Seharusnya Ia bisa bersikap tenang. Tapi sialnya tubuhnya mengkhianatinya!

Naruto malah mengeluarkan seringaiannya, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Pemuda itu lalu menarik tengkuknya mendekat. Sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut bebera mili.

"Aku kembalikan." dan ucapan terakhir dari Naruto, lalu membungkam bibirnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Naruto menciumnya kembali dengan sepihak. Melumat dan menghisap bibirnya beberapa detik. Lalu pemuda itu kembali melepasnya.

Hinata terdiam setelah Naruto melepaskan pautan bibirnya. Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus, ketika Naruto sudah tertawa lepas di depannya. Masih dengan menindih tubuh pemuda itu. Hinata kesal! Ia harus membalas kejahilan Naruto yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Dengan seringaian di wajah cantiknya. Hinata lalu menduduki perut Naruto. Lalu menurunkan kepalanya, sehingga amethys itu bisa menatap Naruto yang kini membelalakan manik saphhirenya kaget. Tawa keras dari Naruto pun seketika berhenti, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto menahan nafasnya! Wajah Naruto kini terlihat gugup dan juga semakin memerah, ketika Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hinata tetap terdiam dengan posisinya, dengan Naruto yang masih menahan nafasnya. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya Naruto. Ia sudah tidak kuat berlama-lama melihat Naruto dengan posisi ini. Lagi pula Naruto menahan nafasnya sejak tadi. Ia takut pemuda itu berhenti bernafas.

"Hahaha." Tawa gadis itu lepas seketika. Hinata tetap tertawa dengan kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Ia dengan santainya, kembali mengambil sendoknya dan makanannya.

Sementara Naruto? Jangan tanya! Wajah pemuda itu sudah memerah. Sial! Hinata menjahilinya! Lalu Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertawa di depannya. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak melihat Hinata tertawa. Perasaan hangat itu kembali hadir. Perasaan yang sudah lama Naruto rindukan. Hinata-nya kembali.

**oOo**

Kini sang surya sudah berganti dengan bulan. Sang bulan menggantikan tugas dari matahari. Tak lupa juga bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo. Namikaze Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu masih diam terduduk di ranjangnya, sambil memeluk guling. Hinata terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Alisnya bahkan sampai mengernyit mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya.

'_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto.'_

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng, sambil bergumamkan kata 'tidak'. Tanpa sadar, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu, lalu menyentuh pundaknya. Sehingga Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya membulat, menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ayo makan malam. Okaa-san menunggumu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu memekik kaget, dan kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

Sesampainya di bawah, Kushina memekik senang melihat Hinata yang sudah berada di depannya. Lalu wanita bersurai merah itu memeluknya.

"Apa Naruto melakukannya dengan tidak lembut padamu Hina-chan? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu karena kau tidak keluar kamar seharian." Mendengar ucapan dari Kushina. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Astaga, kenapa Kushina menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa Naruto memberitahunya?

"E-eh?"

"Okaa-san sudah memarahi anak itu. Seharusnya Ia bisa mengobati kakimu yang terluka itu dengan lembut. Bukannya membuatnya semakin parah." Kushina mendelik ke arah Naruto yang kini tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah ke arahnya. Sementara Hinata, Ia bersyukur Naruto memberikan alasan yang sangat logis.

"Go-gomenasai O-okaa-san." Hinata sungguh tak menyangka jika Kushina akan sekhawatir ini padanya.

"Ya sudah, karena kau sudah baikan. Lebih baik kita makan bertiga. Otou-san lembur, sementara Hanabi menginap di rumah Mogi." Kushina menjelaskan setelah Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Lalu wanita bersurai merah itu duduk , diikuti oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Hidangan yang di siapkan Kushina adalah makanan kesukaan Hinata. Ada tuna, zinzai, oshiruko, okaka, dan amaguri.

"Ayo makan." Kushina mengintrupsi, lalu Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum.

"Uhm, Itadakimasu." Mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak makan seenak ini. Masakan Bibi Kushina benar-benar enak. Seperti masakan Ibunya dulu.

"Oh ya Naruto. Shion-chan akan pulang besok, dan mulai besok Ia akan sekolah di sekolahmu dan Hinata." Kushina mengucapkannya dengan santai sambil melahap makanannya. Sementara Naruto sudah menyimpan sumpitnya dan menatap sang Ibu dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah Okaa-san? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Shion sudah pulang dari Swiss-ttebayo?"

"Shion bilang Ia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu besok di sekolah. Lagi pula Okaa-san baru tahu ini tadi pagi-ttebane. Dia sudah di Jepang sejak kemarin malam." Kushina menatap Naruto kesal. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto akan bertanya. Ia kira Naruto sudah melupakan Shion selama ini.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku Okaa-san, supaya aku bisa menjemputnya kan. Aku sangat merindukan gadis itu." Naruto merenggut kesal, sambil tetap memakan oshiruko miliknya. sementara Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan, sambil berpikir. Siapa gadis itu sampai membuat Naruto seperti ini? Ia tidak pernah tahu Naruto dekat dengan gadis yang bernama Shion selama ini.

"Gomen gomen, sudahlah lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu. Okaa-san sudah selesai." Kushina lalu menyesap minumannya. Sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih menikmati makan malamnya.

"Okaa-san menyebalkan." Naruto sekarang terlihat kesal. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali sumpitnya. Sungguh, Naruto sudah sangat tidak berselera untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kenapa?" Seakan melupakan eksistensi dari Hinata, Naruto menoleh pada gadis itu dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang kini masih enggan menatapnya.

"Kau pasti marah padaku."

"Ke-kenapa harus marah?"

"Karena sejak makan malam tadi aku sama sekali tidak mengajakmu bicara." dan Hinata hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Ayolah! Ia tidak akan marah hanya karena hal sepele itu! Naruto benar-benar aneh!

"Naruto-kun baka." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia lalu mengambil minumannya, dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Kau mengejekku Hinata-chan?" Naruto kini berbalik,dan menatap Hinata intens.

"Tidak." Hinata kembali berbalik. Kini amethys dan sapphire itu saling bertemu. Saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Jadi siapa itu Shion?" Pertanyaan dari Hinata malah membuat pemuda berambut blonde itu menyeringai tipis ke arahnya.

"Dia adalah gadis yang kurindukan selama enam tahun terakhir ini Hinata-chan. Aku sangat merindukannya-ttebayo." dan Ucapan dari Naruto, entah kenapa membuat hati Hinata mencelos mendengarnya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya. Kenapa Ia merasakan sakit hati seperti ini? Rasanya jantungnya seperti di tusuk oleh seribu jarum ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa Ia sangat merindukan Shion. Rasanya benar-benar menyesakan, sampai Ia sulit untuk bernafas. Bahkan air matanya sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa Ia ingin menangis sekarang? Ini benar-benar bukan dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua perasaan ini!

"A-aku selesai." Tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, Hinata segera berdiri meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih menatap punggungnya menjauh.

**To Be Continued**

_Makasih untuk yang selalu menunggu fanfict gaje ini. Maaf kalau chap kemarin mengecewakan. Karena itu adalah pengalaman pertama buat lemon straight, jadi harap maklum yah/? Hhehehe. Maaf FF ini semakin gaje, konflk mungkin emang sedikit kali yah. Konflik selanjutnya adalah kedatangan Shion, dan juga mengungkap keraguan hati Hinata *tsah_

_Chap ini gak terlalu gimana, soalnya aku ingin banyak NaruHina momentnya yang so sweet. Jadi semoga kalian suka._

_Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngereview, tanpa dukungan dan saran dari kalian saya bukan apa-apa. Hontou ni arigatou minna-san *bow_

Special Thanks:

_zielavienaz96__ : Mungkin nanti aku buat SasuKarin ^^_

_i : panjang gak yah ini. Saya gak yakin ._._

_Ixchel Avariella__ : makasih reviewnya ^^ iya maaf, karena chap kemarin emang gak aku baca ulang ^^_

_DrunKenMist99__Aizen L sousuke__ virgo24 __Byakugan no Hime__ Izayoi Namikaze Mahadewa yui __angkerss. __ yuka NameR All Guest ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih ^^_

_Sena Ayuk__i iya nih, umur mereka masih 18 tahun. Nah naruto itu nakal *plak. Jadi di kamarnya emang ada minibar yang tersembunyi di balik lemarinya yang dia buat pas Kushina sama Minatonya ke luar negeri. Nanti di ceritain kok._

_Putera uzumaki makasih sarannya ^^ aku udah coba membuat penggambaran perasaan hina disini. Semoga feelnya dapet ^^_

_genie luciana__ iya hanya ini/? _

**Mind To Review?**

**Astia Morichan**


	5. Confession

**Married project**

**RM18!**

**Romance, Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! TYPOO, OOC, Smut , DONT LIKE DONT READ, ETC !**

**Naruto Namikaze X Hinata Hyuuga**

**a/n: Enaknya sambil denger lagu Ellie Goulding- Beating Heart. Warning inside for Smut! Oke, chap pagi pas NH bangun, smut aja yah ._. buat lemon sampai jumpa di sequel saja karena ini adalah Chap akhir MP :v *Kabur pake hiraishin Minato/?***

**Astia Morichan Present for NHL ^^**

**EnJOY**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

oOo

.

_Tubuh polos gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali di tindih oleh suaminya yang bersurai pirang. Rambut bersurai pirangnya menjutai menyentuh wajahnya. Aroma mint masih bisa Hinata rasakan dari helaian rambut Naruto. Tapi situasi membahayakan ini membuat Hinata ingin berontak, tapi tidak bisa. Kendali tubuhnya di kunci oleh Naruto sehingga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan saat Naruto kembali memberinya ciuman panas dan bergairah itu. Tubuh Hinata sama sekali tidak meronta. Ia hanya bisa menikmati sentuhan hangat Naruto yang menyihir tubuhnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika kata-kata merdu seperti '__**Kau sangat cantik, Hinata-sama.'**__ Hinata tidak bisa berkutik. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya di sentuh oleh Naruto seutuhnya. Sentuhan hangat dan lembut dari suaminya itu membuat tubuhnya memanas. Apalagi saat Naruto kembali membawanya pada ciuman panjang miliknya, sambil meremas lembut payudaranya. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Memejamkan matanya, untuk menikmati sentuhan dari Naruto. Hinata tahu, ini salah. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar menghianatinya! Hinata ingin Naruto ada di dalamnya!_

_Hinata memekik tertahan, saat Naruto kembali memasuki dirinya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar. Walaupun tidak sesakit semalam. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya seakan dibelah paksa. Genital milik Naruto membuat tubuhnya terasa penuh. Tapi setelahnya, Hinata kembali mendesah keenakan karena permainan yang di dominasi suaminya. Naruto benar-benar membawanya ke langit ke tujuh sekarang. Hinata menyukai sensasi ini. Apalagi saat Naruto menyemburkan benihnya, sehingga Hinata kembali merasakan kehangatan yang mengenakan. Hinata benar-benar menyukai sentuhan suaminya itu, dan juga bisikan kata cinta yang Naruto ucapkan. Membuat Hinata seperti menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini._

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terdiam. Manik amethysnya menatap serentetan kerumunan orang-orang, dan juga bangunan menjulang tinggi yang Ia lintasi. Namikaze Hinata lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela mobilnya, dari pada harus menatap Namikaze Naruto yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, Hinata mencuri padang pada wajah suaminya itu yang entah kenapa semakin terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Wajahnya bahkan bersemu merah, saat tanpa sengaja amethysnya bertemu dengan manik sapphire milik Naruto. Ah- Hinata malu jika melihat Naruto sekarang. Apalagi karena Ia sempat melamunkan kejadian di pagi hari lusa lalu bersama suaminya. Tapi sekarang, malu itu sudah berganti menjadi rasa marah. Sekarang wajah gadis itu di tekuk dalam-dalam. Aura hitam bahkan berpedar di sekeliling Hinata. Hinata kesal pada Naruto. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal jika suamimu menyebut nama wanita lain?

"Hinata-chan, sejak kemarin malam kau mengabaikanku. Apa kau marah padaku?" Naruto melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya. Tentu saja, Ia harus fokus dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya. Naruto masih cinta nyawa. Ia juga tidak ingin membahayakan istri tercintanya.

Hinata masih terdiam. Enggan membuka mulutnya, walaupun hanya bergumam pelan. Manik amethysnya hanya melirik Naruto sebentar, sebelum menolehkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan istrinya yang semakin menjadi. Entah kenapa, Hinata menjadi lebih sensitive akhir-akhir ini. Ah- tidak. Hinata menjadi seperti ini sejak makan malam kemarin. Naruto benar-benar bingung. Padahal Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi Hinata langsung marah padanya.

"Hinata-chan, jika kau seperti ini terus aku akan memberimu hukuman." Naruto menoleh sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Lampu merah tanda berhenti itu sudah terlihat. Naruto menginjak rem mobilnya, sehingga mobilnya itu berhenti. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Ia tidak ingin istrinya itu mengabaikannya seperti ini terus. Ayolah, jika Hinata mengabaikannya seperti ini itu adalah siksaan yang berat. Mereka baru saja baikan, Naruto tidak ingin Hinata kembali membencinya seperti dulu.

Naruto membuka seat beltnya. Kemudian menarik lengan Hinata dengan perlahan, sehingga istrinya itu berhadapan ke arahnya. Hinata tidak menolak, tapi gadis itu masih menundukan wajahnya. Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, sehingga gadis itu mendongkak ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah yang selalu menghiasi pipi Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, jangan seperti ini." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata pelan. Amethysnya terperangkap dalam manik sapphire menenangkan milik suaminya. Seharusnya Hinata tahu, Ia tidak boleh terpesona pada manik biru langit itu!

"Namikaze-sama," Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan satu sama lain. Nafas Hinata tercekat, ketika Ia menghirup wangi mint bercampur citrus milik Naruto. Sial, wangi suaminya benar-benar menggoda!

"Berhenti mengabaikanku." Naruto berbisik seduktif di telinganya, sebelum Ia mengecup cuping istrinya itu. Sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir, dan wajahnya memanas. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, saat Naruto sudah berani mengulum telinganya dengan perlahan. Sensasi hangat dan menggelitik itu benar-benar menggoda! Harus berapa kali Hinata mengumpat dalam hati karena sentuhan Naruto yang sekarang bagaikan zat adiktif bagi dirinya?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak ingin luluh begitu saja pada sentuhan mematikan Naruto. Tidak! Ia masih tetap ingin marah pada suaminya itu!

Dengan perlahan Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Sehingga Naruto kembali terduduk di kursi kemudinya. Pria bersurai pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Hinata yang semakin aneh. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini. Sejak dulu, Hinata pasti akan melawannya. Sambil menggumamkan kata 'Aku membencimu Naruto-kun!' jarang sekali Hinata mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Suara klakson di belakang mobilnya terdengar dengan keras. Naruto mengumpat pelan saat menyadari lampu hijau sudah menyala. Lampu berwarna hijau itu benar-benar menganggu kesenangannya. Padahal Ia masih ingin menggoda istrinya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa melawan aturan lalu lintas. Menghembuskan nafas kesal, sebelum Naruto menjalankan mobil BMW limited edtion berwarna hitamnya itu melesat membelah jalan raya.

.

oOo

.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk Naruto dan Hinata sampai di sekolah mereka. Gedung sekolah yang memiliki arsitektur seperti kerajaan inggris zaman raja Arthur itu terlihat. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus pemilik saham tertinggi Konoha Gakuen. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepaskan seat beltnya. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Dapat Naruto lihat, Hinata terburu-buru untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Tangan mungilnya itu sudah menggapai gagang pintu mobil. Tapi sayang, niatnya harus kandas. Karena Naruto kembali menarik lengannya sehingga gadis bersurai indigo itu berbalik menatapnya. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"Katakan apa salahku, Hinata?" Naruto berbisik lirih.

Hinata terdiam, sebelum Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan perlahan.

"T-tidak ada Naruto-kun."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"T-tidak. Sudahlah Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Hinata berbalik. Membuka pintu mobil itu dengan cepat. Bernafas lega, karena bisa keluar dari mobil milik suaminya itu.

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata. Naruto pikir Hinata sudah mulai luluh padanya. Tapi sepertinya Ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam pengharapan itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu, keluar dari mobilnya. Mengikuti Hinata yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam menatap kerumunan siswa.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya membelah kerumunan siswa yang ada di hadapannya. Di ikuti Naruto, yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun!" Suara yang sangat Naruto kenal itu, membuat Naruto diam membatu. Saat manik sapphirenya menangkap jelas sosok yang sangat Ia kenali. Gadis bersurai pirang itu berlari ke arahnya, dengan senyum bahagia di wajah cantiknya itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh gadis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu berseru senang. Sementara Naruto terkekeh pelan menanggapi kelakuan gadis yang memeluknya ini. Ah, sudah lama sekali Ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu- Shion. Naruto membalas pelukan Shion dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Shion-chan."

Hinata mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia tidak percaya jika Naruto akan membalas pelukan gadis asing itu. Amethysnya memicing, menatap Shion dengan pandangan menilai. Sial! Gadis itu cantik! Hinata terdiam. Ia ingin lari dari situasi picisan ini. Ayolah, Hinata bagaikan pihak ke tiga di drama ini. Apalagi semua siwa menatap sendu ke arahnya. Seakan mengatakan, _'Bersabarlah Hyuuga.'_

Hinata benci i di tatap seperti itu. Ia juga tidak suka jika Naruto di peluk oleh gadis lain selain dirinya. Ada rasa tidak rela saat Naruto mengabaikannya seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Hinata bisa merasakan ribuan pedang tajam tak kasat mata menghujam hatinya. Hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Hinata tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Rasanya sangat menyesakan!

Hinata berdehem cukup keras. Mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto dan Shion yang saling melepas rindu. Sehingga Naruto dan Shion menatap ke arahnya. Shion mengernyit heran melihat Hinata. Sementara Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hinata-chan, Kenalkan ini adalah Shion. Se—" dan ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Shion menyelanya dengat cepat, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Aku calon istri Naruto-kun." Manik amethys milik Hinata membulat saat mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi datar, dan menyambut uluran tangan Shion. Hinata tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya di depan orang lain. Hanya dia saja yang boleh tahu kelemahannya sendiri. Tapi Hinata harus mengumpat dalam hati, karena perasaan menyesakan itu menghianatinya. Hinata bisa merasakan matanya mulai basah karena air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku Hinata. Ah, jadi kau calon istrinya Naruto-san?" Sial! Hinata tidak ingin tergagap. Apalagi suaranya terdengar bergetar sekarang. Pertanyaan dari Hinata di jawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Shion. Sementara Naruto membulatkan maniknya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat sendu. Ia ingin menyela percakapan kedua gadis di hadapannya Tapi sayangnya, niat baiknya itu harus Ia telan bulat-bulat.

"K-kau cantik sekali Shion-san. P-pantas saja Naruto-san ingin menjadikan mu istrinya." Dan Naruto hanya bisa diam membatu mendengarkan percakapan konyol itu. Sial! Ia tidak ingin Hinata salah paham dengan semuanya.

"Hina—"

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan. Jadi apa kau temannya Naruto-kun?" Shion bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar. Sementara Hinata menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"B-bukan," Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Amethysnya kembali menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menelan salivanya dalam-dalam saat menyadari tatapan istrinya itu. Firasat buruk!

"A-aku hanya kenalan Naruto-san saja. Kalau begitu aku duluan Shion-san, N-naruto-san." Dan Hinata melenggang pergi sambil menghentakan kakinya. Ia kesal! Kenapa Naruto malah diam saja dan tidak membenarkan kebohongan yang Ia buat? Ia ingin Naruto mengejarnya sekarang!

"Hinata-chan, tunggu!"Naruto berteriak. Ia berniat untuk mengejar Hinata. Ah- Hinata sudah salah paham padanya. Tapi lengannya di tarik oleh Shion dengan cepat.

"Shion! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang agar kau tidak berbicara konyol seperti itu?" Naruto menatap Shion tajam. Sementara yang di tatap, hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau mengantarku berkeliling sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Sekolah ini terlalu besar, dan aku takut tersesat." Shion kembali mengapit lengan Naruto, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menariknya masuk ke arah koridor.

"Aku Onii-san mu, Shion. Ingat itu." Shion mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Naruto.

"Shion, aku harus mengejar Hinata. Aku akan mengantarmu nanti." Naruto melepaskan tangan Shion dari lengannya. Membuat gadis itu memberenggut kesal. Ayolah, Shion masih ingin melepas rindu dengan Naruto sekarang. Lagi pula, kenapa Naruto harus mengejar kenalannya itu?

"Memangnya Hinata itu siapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku lupa memberitahumu," Shion mengernyit heran. Menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Aku sudah menikah. Dan Hinata adalah istriku." Dan mata gadis itu membulat ketika mendengar kenyataan ini. Sejak kapan Kakak Sepupunya ini menikah? Bukankah Naruto masih SMA? Kenapa Kushina Obaa-san tidak memberitahunya ?

"E-eh? K-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Nii-san?

"Karena kau menyerangku bertubi-tubi Shion," Naruto mengusap kepala Shion pelan. "Aku harus pergi dan menjelaskannya pada Hinata. Istriku pasti sudah salah paham. Lain kali, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya dengan cara yang benar." Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mengangguk pelan menyetujui keinginan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ternyata Hinata adalah istri sah dari laki-laki yang sudah Ia kagumi bertahun-tahun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu lain kali." Dan Naruto berbalik. Meninggalkan Shion, yang menatap punggungnya menjauh. Ia mulai berlari ke setiap sudut sekolah. Mencari sosok istrinya- Namikaze Hinata.

.

oOo

.

Namikaze Naruto berlari kesetanan saat ini. Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Manik sapphirenya tak henti bekerja untuk mengecek semua tempat yang berada di sekolahnya. Tapi nihil, yang ingin Ia temukan tidak ada. Hyuuga Hinata menghilang. Naruto sudah mencari ke setiap sudut. Bahkan kebagian terkecil seperti toilet wanita, tapi Hinata tidak ada di mana pun. Padahal ini sudah bel masuk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan bolos seperti ini. Sekarang Naruto nampak seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor sepi. Naruto terdiam dengan nafas terengah. Berkacak pinggang dengan kepala mendongak ke depan. Mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Dan Manik sapphirenya menangkap sosok dua orang sensei yang Ia kenali berjalan ke arahnya. Gawat! Bisa-bisa Naruto dimarahi karena tidak masuk kelas.

"Shizune-san, Kenapa kau tidak menjaga ruang kesehatan?" Seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut bersurai perak itu bertanya pada seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang sekarang membawa papan berisi data kesehatan di tangannya.

Wanita itu- Shizune menoleh pada Kakashi yang membawa buku matematika di tangannya. Guru tampan itu tampaknya telat masuk ke dalam kelas. Ah- Kebiasaan buruk Hatake!

"Aku harus melaporkan data ini pada Tsunade –sama. Tapi hanya sebentar. Karena, ada siswi yang sekarang beristirahat disana. Gadis itu nampaknya sedang tak enak badan."

Alis Namikaze Naruto terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan dari Shizune yang sekarang berpapasan dengannya. Sepertinya ada satu tempat yang memang belum Ia periksa! Ruang kesehatan! Ia harus berterima kasih pada Shizune lain kali.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk paham, sebelum matanya menoleh tajam pada sosok Naruto yang mematung di hadapannya.

"Namikaze? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas? Ini adalah pelajaranku." Suara berat milik Kakashi itu membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Sial! Ia harus segera kabur, sebelum guru Killer itu menangkapnya.

Naruto tersenyum kaku menatap Kakashi. Tersenyum dengan lebar, dan bersiap untuk pergi dari cengkaram guru itu.

"Maaf sensei, aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Permisi." Dan dengan cepat, Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang mengumpat karena kelakuan kurang ajarnya. Sementara Shizune hanya bisa terkikik geli menyaksikan hal itu.

.

oOo

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terbaring di ranjang bersprei putih, dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namikaze Hinata meringkuk sambil memeluk sebuah bantal dengan erat. Sungguh. Hinata tampak sangat kacau sekarang. Seragamnya bahkan sudah kusut karena Ia berbaring dengan seenaknya di ruangan kesehatan.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Namikaze Hinata tengah menangis terisak. Isakan lirih itu benar-benar terdengar memilukan. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Ia akan menangis seperti ini karena insiden Shion dan Naruto. Hinata benar-benar bingung kenapa Ia bisa merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan semua perasaan yang di timbulkan Naruto. Apa mungkin Ia cemburu? Tidak! Hinata tidak mungkin cemburu pada suaminya itu. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta secepat ini pada Naruto kan?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menepis semua pemikiran konyol yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"T-tidak mungkin... H-hikss,, T-tapi i-ni menyakitkan..." Hinata berucap lirih. Isakannya bahkan terdengar dengan jelas. Sungguh. Hinata benar-benar ingin berhenti menangis sekarang. Tapi Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat karena kesulitan mengisi rongga dada dengan oksigen hingga terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa yang menyakitkan Hinata-chan?" Suara baritone yang sangat Hinata kenal terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan putih ini.

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis khayalannya, karena mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas. Naruto tidak mungkin berada disini. Ia pasti sibuk bersama Shion sekarang.

"N-naruto-kun t-tidak mungkin a-ada disini..." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia semakin menarik selimutnya ke atas, agar seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlihat sedikitpun.

"Hikss,, N-naruto-kun p-pasti sedang bersama Sh-shion itu. Hiks,, K-kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini sih? M-menyebalkan sekali..." Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"S-seharusnya a-aku tidak marah jika Naruto dekat dengan g-gadis lain. Hikss.. a-aku tidak menyangka i-ini akan terasa menyakitkan.." Suara isakan lirih dari Hinata benar-benar terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan ini. Tubuh gadis itu benar-benar bergetar hebat karena menangis seperti ini.

**Tapp Taapp**

Suara langkah yang terdengar keras pun, bahkan tidak terdengar akibat isakan hebat dari Hinata. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Tangan berkulit tan itu terulur untuk menyentuh ujung selimut.

"Jadi apa kau cemburu pada Shion?"

Dengan mantap Hinata mengangguk dan berseru dengan kencang.

"Tentu saja. A-aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Naruto-kun!" Suara kekehan kini terdengar dengan jelas. Hinata bahkan harus terdiam kaku, ketika menyadari apa yang di ucapkannya. Hening. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Hinata berpikir dengan keras sekarang. Jika Ia memang bermonolog sendiri, seharusnya tidak ada yang bertanya kan? Ini aneh! Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan suara Naruto yang terdengar jelas tadi itu nyata?

Dengan pelan, Hinata menurunkan sedikit selimutnya. Agar matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas siapa yang tertawa tadi. Siapa tahu itu adalah sosok makhluk astral penunggu ruang kesehatan kan? Tapi nihil. Amethysnya sama sekali tidak melihat apapun. Hinata hanya melihat sebuah lemari obat-obat saja. Tidak ada orang. Ini benar-benar aneh. Hinata mulai takut dengan situasi ini. Seharusnya Ia tetap menyuruh Shizune berjaga. Menemaninya. Bukannya membiarkan perawat itu pergi.

Tangan gemetarannya kini menyibak selimutnya. Ia harus memastikan sekali lagi jika penglihatannya memang benar. Pasti ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan ini. Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata harus menghela nafas kecewa karena Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun. Hinata terduduk dengan tubuh gemetarannya. Amethysnya menatap sekeliling ruangan . Ia benar-benar berharap jika yang tadi itu bukanlah hantu.

**Braakk**

"Kyaaa,," Hinata berteriak sambil menutup matanya, ketika menyadari dirinya di dorong sehingga terbaring di ranjang bersprei putih itu. Kedua tangannya di cengkram dengan erat. Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang menindih tubuhnya. Aroma citrus double mint itu terhirup oleh Hinata, karena terpaan nafas yang menggelitik itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu padaku Namikaze-sama."

**Degg**

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti di pompa saat mendengar suara bariton milik Naruto benar-benar terdengar sangat jelas sekarang. Harus berapa kali Hinata mengumpat karena kesialan yang menimpanya? Sekarang Hinata tahu, dan baru sadar jika Naruto sejak tadi ada bersamanya. Dia juga mengintrogasi dirinya, sehingga membiarkan Hinata berkoar tentang perasaannya. Hinata malu. Ia benar-benar ingin terjun ke dasar jurang terdalam sekarang. Hinata tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Ne, Namikaze-sama. Katakan bahwa kau cemburu." Bisikan seduktif itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Hinata hanya bisa menelan salivanya dalam-dalam. Tidak! Hinata tidak boleh kalah dari Naruto. Ia harus tetap diam, sambil menutup matanya. Hinata tidak berani jamin, jika Hinata membuka matanya maka Ia akan terhipnotis dan menangis sambil mengumpat Naruto. Tidak! Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi!

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Hinata-chan?" Belaian lembut dari jari panjang milik Naruto menari dengan indah di wajah Hinata. Naruto mengusap pipi chubby Hinata, sebelum memberinya kecupan lembut yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dengan cepat.

"Katakan, Hinata," Naruto berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya. "Buka matamu, dan lihat aku. Jika tidak, aku akan menyentuhmu di sini karena kau tidak melawan." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable Hinata. Hanya menempelkan saja.

Tubuh Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman suaminya itu. Ia sudah menyerah. Ia kalah telak dari suaminya itu. Demi Kami-sama yang menguasai langit! Ia tidak mau melakukan hal konyol di sekolah dengan Naruto. Apa lagi ruang kesehatan. Sebentar lagi Shizune datang, dan Hinata tidak mau kepergok melakukan hal aneh dengan suami mesumnya itu.

Hinata menelan salivanya dalam, sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. Amethysnya kini terperangkap pada manik sapphire Naruto. Hinata terdiam. Terhipnotis dengan keindahan manik sebiru langit itu.

"Eunghh,,," Dan setelahnya Hinata hanya bisa melengguh pasrah karena Naruto tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dengan cepat. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan penuh tekanan, sehingga membuat Hinata terbuai karena sentuhan suaminya itu. Apalagi ketika lidah tak bertulang milik Naruto menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, dan mengabsen semua titik sensitive disana. Sehingga Hinata hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena permainan lidah yang di dominasi oleh Naruto.

"Anhh,," Hinata mendesah kecewa, ketika pautan bibir itu terlepas. Tidak! Hinata malu sekarang karena ketahuan menikmati ciuman dari Naruto.

"Menyukainya, Hn?" Naruto menyeringai pelan saat menyadari Hinata yang terlihat kecewa saat ciuman itu Ia lepas begitu saja.

"Katakan jika kau cemburu, Hinata-chan," Naruto kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Hinata. "Lalu aku akan menciummu lagi." Naruto mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali. Sehingga membuat tubuh Hinata terasa lemas, karena ciuman singkat yang di berikan Naruto.

Hinata terdiam. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak ingin mengaku. Ia terlalu malu sekarang.

"Kau marah pada ku karena cemburu pada Shion kan?" Naruto menjauh kan wajahnya, agar Ia bisa melihat Hinata dengan jelas. Bisa Naruto lihat, wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Benar-benar menggemaskan! Apalagi ketika Hinata kembali menutup matanya.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau di cium oleh ku Namikaze-sama?" Naruto tersenyum geli menatap Hinata. Sementara Hinata membulatkan amethysnya mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu. Hinata itu bukan ingin di cium. Ia hanya malu saja. Seharusnya Naruto sadar kan?

Mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan pelan, walau Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming dari acara menindih tubuhnya. Manik amethysnya menatap Naruto tajam.

"D-dalam mimpi mu, Naruto-sama!"

"Hahaha,," Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar nada bicara Hinata. Gadis itu memberenggut kesal, karena Naruto menertawakannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat tawa Naruto terhenti, dan menarik dagu gadisnya agar menatap ke arahnya. Hinata terdiam, saat amethysnya kembali bertemu dengan sapphire milik suaminya itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi, apa kau cemburu pada Shion?" Hinata kembali terdiam. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Shion itu sangat berharga untuk ku. Selain cantik, Dia juga sangat tergila-gila pada ku Hinata. Ta—" Hinata marah saat Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali tertusuk oleh katana. Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Hinata sekarang. Tanpa Hinata sadari, air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dengan hebat. Hidungnya sudah memerah akibat tangisan tambahannya ini. Hinata menangis dengan kencang di hadapan Naruto. Sungguh, Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang jelas sekarang, Hinata hanya ingin menangis karena Naruto.

Sementara Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap air mata Hinata dengan lembut. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata mendongak. Amethysnya yang sudah berair bisa menangkap dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kasih sayang padanya.

"Tapi kau hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini, Hinata-chan. Walaupun aku di tolak, dan di benci olehmu berkali-kali aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Karena kau adalah istriku." Dan ucapan dari Naruto berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Ciuman singkat tanpa nafsu, yang bisa menghantarkan seluruh perasaannya pada Hinata. Hinata bahkan sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Sekarang tangisnya berubah menjadi tangis haru. Karena ucapan dari suaminya yang membuat jantungnya kembali terisi dengan perasaan hangat yang sangat Ia rindukan. Perasaan memiliki.

Tanpa ragu, Hinata menarik leher Naruto mendekat. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Hikss,, A-aku m-mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Hinata menangis tersendu sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher Naruto. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menenangkan dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Impiannya terkabul. Hinata membalas perasaannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Istirku- Namikaze Hinata." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban pernyataan cinta dari Naruto.

"Satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, Hinata-chan. Shion itu adalah sepupuku. Kau jangan cemburu lagi padanya seperti itu." Naruto terkekeh geli, saat mengingat tingkah cemburu Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Sungguh, sangat menggemaskan. Sepertinya Naruto harus sering membuat istrinya itu cemburu seperti tadi.

Mendengar kekehan Naruto, serta pernyataan sebenarnya tentang siapa sosok Shion yang sempat di cemburui olehnya. Membuat Hinata geram. Hinata hanya salah paham. Ah- ini memalukan!

"N-naruto-kun! Aku membencimu!" Dan Hinata kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto, sehingga suaminya itu menjauh beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-sama. Hahaha." Tawa Naruto kembali menggema di ruangan ini. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena kesalahpahamannya yang Ia buat sendiri.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Wanita bersurai hitam itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Shizune sudah memberikan laporannya pada Tsunade. Dan sekarang, Shizune sudah berada di depan ruangan kesehatan. Ia memang harus segera kembali berjaga. Sudah terlalu lama Shizune meninggalkan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Shizune mulai membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

**Ceklekk**

Dan matanya membulat lebar, saat melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak Ia lihat. Untung saja, Shizune belum membuka pintu bercat putih itu lebar-lebar.

"_Sebegitu inginya kah kau di cium oleh ku Namikaze-sama?"_

"Hah, anak muda zaman sekarang." Shizune mengurut keningnya dengan pelan, sebelum kembali menutup pintu itu dan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sepasang adam-hawa disana. Shizune tahu, mereka adalah suami-istri. Jadi itu tidak masalah selagi mereka berdua benar-benar terikat.

**Fin/ Owari ^^**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**Epilog**

Cahaya matahari sudah masuk ke sela-sela jendela di kamar itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk Naruto membangunkan istri tercintanya. Hinata masih betah untuk tidur di ranjangnya. Istrinya itu masih enggan untuk membuka matanya sedikit pun.

"Hinata-chan, bangunlah. Hari ini upacara kelulusan kan? Kita tidak boleh telat." Suara baritone milik Naruto, membuat Hinata terusik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Hinata masih ingin tidur. Ia masih lelah, karena kemarin malam Naruto _menghajar _tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa seperti jeli sekarang.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Cepat bangun." Sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat Hinata menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Hinata menyukai sentuhan hangat Naruto saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku menidurimu lagi, Namikaze-sama?" Ancaman mutlak mengerikan itu membuat tubuhnya merinding. Hinata membuka amethysnya dengan cepat. Retinanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Suaminya itu memakai seragam sekolah beserta blazer coklat yang membuatnya tampak sangat tampan. Hinata terpaku memandangi Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku memandikanmu, Hinata?" Lamunan Hinata kembali terbuyarkan, mendengar godaannya dari suaminya. Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng.

"Baiklah. A-aku akan man—" Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan cepat. Sebelum berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Sungguh. Hinata sudah tidak peduli jika sekarang Naruto memandang lapar dirinya, yang jelas Hinata merasakan mual di perutnya. Ia ingin muntah. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Menekan keran, sebelum membasuh mulutnya. Hinata menatap ke arah cermin yang ada di depannya. Tampilannya benar-benar kacau. Hinata bagaikan zombie, dengan rambut acak-acakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada khawatir itu terdengar dengan jelas. Apalagi saat Naruto memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dari belakang, dan menghantarkan rasa hangat yang menjalar.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang polos sekarang.

"Ya, a-aku baik-baik saja. E-eh, N-naruto-kunhh,, a-apa yanghh,, ahhh,," Dan Hinata kembali mendesah pasrah. Karena Naruto kembali menyentuhnya di kamar mandi. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan upacara kelulusan yang sangat penting hari ini.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Hinata membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya. Hatinya bergetar senang, saat mendengar ucapan dari dokter bersurai coklat di depannya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga Kushina yang memekik senang. Wanita bersurai merah itu memang bersikeras untuk ikut memeriksakan keadaan Hinata yang sejak tadi pagi mual berkepanjangannya.

"Selamat, Naruto-san. Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah." Dokter itu- Kumiko tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang di sambut dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sensei."

Sungguh Naruto sangat bahagia sekarang. ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan juga suami untuk Hinata. Naruto akan bersungguh-sungguh belajar agar Ia bisa memimpin perusahaannya dengan baik. Universitas Deutsch yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia akan belajar disana, bersama Hinata yang akan menemaninya dan juga anaknya disana.

OWAR**I ^^**

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

*Lap keringet. Panjang kan yah. Hwah akhirnya tamat. Ini nih, akhirnya. Sebenernya aku ingin buat sequel tentang kelanjutan keluarga NaruHina. Tapi gimana kalian sih. Mau gak kalau aku buat lanjutannya? FF ini aku persembahkan untuk para NHL .FF multi chapter di Fandom Naruto yang berhasil aku . aku sangat bahagia^^

Maaf lama. Karena Chap 1 dan 2 aku edit ulang lagi. Hehehe

Oke, saya sangat berterimaka sih untuk feedback dari semua reviewers. Review kalian benar-benar semangat buat saya. *Cium satu-satu/? Makasih untuk yang udah fav serta follow FF garing saya. *Deep bow.

Maaf kalau ada kekurang di FF ini. apalagi tentang EYD, dan juga beberapa kata bahasa jepang lainnya. Maklum saya masih belajar. Apalagi adengan lemonnya itu. Harap maklum yah minna-san ^^

Sekali lagi Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Thanks To and Reply for Review:

Aizen L sousuke : Makasih sudah suka Fanfictnya yah ^^

Virgo Shaka Mia: Iya nih, Naruto gak peka. Itu emang sifatnya ._./di gampar naru/

. Makasih reviewnya ^^

angkerss. Iya aku juga suka NaruHina yang makin lengket :3

mitosenju Makasih udah suka Ffnya ^^. Untuk orang ketiga-ketigaan sudah selesai dengan adanya Sasuke chap lalu ^^

Natsumidouri Iya maaf. Kemarin efek nonton teaser Boruto. Hiks, jadi kebawa feel. Tapi udah di ganti kok ^^ Makasih udah suka ffnya ^^

IndigoRasengan23 Iya maaf. Kemarin efek nonton teaser Boruto. Hiks, jadi kebawa feel. Tapi udah di ganti kok ^^

genie luciana iya nih Shion yg di rinduin Naru. Tapi tenang aja. Bukan siapa-siapa Naru kok '-' Cuma sepupu

Guest : Iya maaf. Kemarin efek nonton teaser Boruto. Hiks, jadi kebawa feel. Tapi udah di ganti kok ^^

NamikazeARES : maaf yah kalau FFnya datar. Habis aku gak mau terlalu banyak konflik :'( ini aja tamat FFnya :'(

Guest : Sudah ^^ Hinata udah cemburu tingkat Jashin :v

Sasuhinalemonxx: iya. Maaf, habis saya sibuk. Dan hutang FF lain menumpuk;'( *pundung/?

Yui : sudah lanjut ^^

Wild: Cinta segi-segiannya udahan :'(

Guest: Ini di tulis pas pagi. Tapi smut aja yah .:v

seman99i semangat kok ini '-')9

NaruHina selalu Udah Flashback tp dikit smut pula :v

Guest: Maaf kalau lama. Sabar yah sama saya hiks

Guest : Ini lanjutannya :'(

Tara: Sudah lanjut ^^

VirgoShakaMia Part II terimakasih ^^

cahaya hime sudah ^^

Naruhinacupcup semoga ini bahasanya udah baku. Makasih udah suka FFnya yah ^^

bekimrambe sayangnya smut nih ._.v

Draknamikaze ss terimakasih ^^

Guest : Ini lanjutannya ^^

Guest Iya nih saya juga rindu dengan FF yang kamu sebutin. Apalagi Marry the night, sama gift of love :3 makasih udah suka FF abstrak saya ^^

BoltHima.U flashback tapi smut ._.v Hinata hamil di sequel '-'

_**Irhamni Senju, Boy's, Namikaze, win-naruhina, Bad boy, Hana uzumaki , hyoo, Tony, Vega , alviancendy98, Peggy, aini, Tetep kalem**_ : udah lanjut ^^

**All Guest :** Ini lanjutannya ^^

KibaSakuL Chap pas pagi itu smut :v

Yasmin di sequel Hinata hamil kok '-'

NHL smerti makasih udah suka FF nya. Aku tahu jawabannya. Itu karena kamu sudah jatuh hati sedalam-dalamnya dengan NaruHina ^^

Namikaze naru udah lanjut ^^ Makasih yah ^^ Saya udah berusaha cepet ^^

Ayu'x anak liar : Flashbacknya smut :v

Mega : Halo Mega-san ^^ Wah, senangnya kalau kamu suka FF aneh aku ini *Terharu. Makasih banyak. Semoga makin suka NaruHina karena FF ini yah ^^

Sasti: Ini tamat kok. Maaf karena FF ini perlu edit berkepanjangannya. Karena memang dulu FF ini aburadul banget loh, kalau kamu ikutin dari awal. Jujur aku aja gak pede dulu post FF ini, apalagi karena ada flame yang gak suka bgt ff ini. jadi aku hapus dan coba edit ulang, dan publish lagi. Apalagi FF ini emang aku rombak abis ceritanya dari yang dulu. Maaf yah kalau lama jadi harus nunggu ^^

hinahime7 Iya nih NH lagi di uji :'( shion baca aja disini yah ^^

saraswati cinta segi-segiannya udah berakhir kok ^^

**Terakhir, bersediakah kalian untuk Review di Chapter akhir ini? ^^ *Bow**

**Mind To Review?**

**Astia Morichan**


End file.
